It's Not a Dream Anymore
by wordsoftreason
Summary: Brittany's POV. AU. Brittany, a small town girl, visits her relatives, the Fabray family, in New York for summer holidays where she meets Santana and the rest of New Directions. The story begins. Hints of Faberry.
1. We're Just Getting Started

**It's Not a Dream Anymore**

The sun has blinded me as I jumped out of the bed so I could get curtains on. "Such a beautiful day," I thought. And it really was. The sky was so beautiful and you could actually count the clouds. But that wasn't the only reason this day is beautiful. Today, my grandpa and I are going to New York till the end of my summer holidays to visit our relatives for the first time.

Well, I'm going there for the first time. My grandpa was in New York 6 years ago. And since he came back and showed me all the pictures from all the places he visited, I kept asking him to bring me with him next time. He said yes, but when I get a little older. So I'm 16 now and I'm ready to go. I've never got a chance to visit any of the big cities so this was pretty huge for me. And for God's Sake, it's New York.

My family settled in a small house in Lima, Ohio. My parents, Nicole and Chris, are very hardworking and busy, but they always manage to spend time with me. I'm an only child and sometimes I wish I had a brother or a sister, but whenever I hear my friends fighting with their brothers or sisters, I'm kinda glad I'm alone. I have a cat named Lord Tubbington and he looks like a pig with fur. I often wonder how he gets to some very hardly reachable places. He's like a big fat ninja and I adore him.

As I kept staring through the window fantasizing about New York, I heard my mum calling me from downstairs.

"Brittany! Grandpa Phill is here, are you ready?"

"Coming!"

I threw the rest of my clothes in a bag and I put my IPod in a pocket of my jeans shorts. I checked myself in the mirror and I was satisfied with my look in the new striped tanktop and yellow Converse shoes. I headed downstairs where I saw grandpa Phill. He smiled widely when he saw me. I ran into him and soon I felt his arms pulling me in a tight hug.

"You ready, pumpkin?" He said as I pulled back.

"I was born ready," I answered with a smile. He chuckled.

My dad brought the rest of my stuff downstairs. We were ready to go. I said goodbye to my mum and dad, and I promised that I'll listen to grandpa and stay out of trouble. Not that I'll be looking for one, but I was sure I'll find one.

A Taxi was waiting outside for us and we got in after we said goodbye for the last time. We got on the airport just on time. After we picked up our tickets and checked our luggage to see did we forgot anything, we got on a plane. I sat by the window next to my grandpa, turned on my IPod and put the earphones in. We should get to NY just on dinner. As I watched Lima turning into a small dot, I fell asleep. All the excitement got me tired.

…

I woke up as I heard a soft, but clear voice saying that we'll land soon. I got super excited again.

Half an hour later, we were in a front of the most beautiful house I've ever seen. The whole neighbourhood was just like in the Desperate Housewives. Each house had a big garden and a pool. And this one wasn't an exception.

My grandpa was just about to knock on the front door, but someone was faster. A grey haired man with a big smile and a big belly stepped out of the house and hugged my grandpa.

"You haven't changed a lot since the last time I saw you, you've just got greyer," the man teased.

"Well, I could say the same for you too. You've just got rounder," my grandpa grinned.

When they pulled apart, the man said "And you must be Brittany. Phill has told me a lot about you. I'm Nicholas, but call me Nick," he smiled.

"Yes, I'm Brittany. Or Britt. Nice to finally meet you," I said politely.

"Come in, Jenna is inside with kids."

I walked through the door and headed into the living room, following Nick. As I entered the living room I saw a blonde girl and a blonde boy sitting on a couch, watching TV. I recognized them from the pictures my grandpa showed to me.

The boy quickly stood up, holding out his hand and said "Hey, I'm Jesse. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Brittany," I smiled.

He was a little taller than me, even though I was quite tall for a girl.

Before I finished my thoughts he said "This is my twin sister Quinn," he pointed as the blonde girl stood up from the couch and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said as I took her hand.

"Same here."

Now when Jesse and Quinn were standing so close to each other, you could see how similar were they. They had the same, golden blonde hair, a little darker than mine. They were both athletics and they even had the same birthmark on their necks. The only difference between them were their eyes. Jesse had brown eyes, like a lamb. Quinn's eyes were green, mysterious. You kinda couldn't hide anything from them, but she could hide everything.

Interesting. I don't know if I say interesting a lot because I watch House M.D or what.

"You hungry?" Quinn asked.

"Starving," I said with a smile.

"Then follow me."

The kitchen was already full and the table was set. Jenna, Nick's wife, was a really good cook, I could tell by the fabulous scent.

"It smells delicious, Mrs. Fabray."

"Thanks sweetie, I hope you'll enjoy it. And call me Jenna, please," she smiled.

She looked like a real lady. Her silky golden hair raised in a bun, revealing a strong bone structure. She looked like ages couldn't get to her, maybe only when she frowned. She was standing straight and her gaze was firm. I'd say she was the most serious woman I'd ever met if she hadn't smile. Her eyes sparkled and they somehow revealed the adventurous part of her.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," I assured her.

Through the whole dinner, Nick and Phill entertained us all with their stories. Quinn, Jesse and I made funny comments on some of their stories which have been clearly puffed up and we were laughing really hard. Everyone complimented Jenna's cooking and she seemed very satisfied. When we all finished, Jesse and I played some video games and then Quinn showed me her room because I'll be sleeping there.

Her room was huge. She had a big window and a beautiful view. Her yellow walls were covered with song lyrics and poetry. She also had a lot of pictures of her and her friends and family everywhere. On a night drawer by her bed was a big framed picture. Quinn was in the middle and around on her left side were two Asians, one girl and a boy. On her right, a short brunette with a cheesy smile, next to her a blonde boy with blue eyes and full lips. And next to him was a small Latina. They were holding a big golden cup.

Before I could analize the picture more carefully, Quinn said "These two Asians on my left are Tina and Mike, on the right, that brunette with a crazy smile is Rachel. She has a big crush on Jesse and I always tease her because of that. I always say she's crushing on him just because we look the same. The blonde boy is Sam, and the Latina is Santana. She lives down the street and she's been my best friend since we were 7. You'll be seeing her a lot here. We all go to the McKinley Highschool and this picture was taken when we won the soccer cup."

I listened carefully. I wanted to meet all of them, but I was very nervous and awkward when it comes to meeting people so I'll just keep going with a flow.

I kept looking at the room again. In the corner there was an acoustic Taylor. I knew how to play guitar. Well, I'm not a Pro, but I know basics. By the wall she had a big bed, on the opposite side a TV and XBox.

"I saved you a place in my closet and drawer so you could put your stuff in them. And you're going to sleep with me here, if it's okay," she said kindly.

That was so nice of her. And it was completely okay with me. I was on a sleepover at my friends' and we often slept in the same bed.

"Thank you for this. Thanks for everything. I'm so glad I met you guys, this will be awesome."

"Of course, no 'll kinda be like a sister I never had so I'm looking forward to all of this," she chuckled.

"Same here."

"I know you're really tired so we should go to sleep, If you need to use the bathroom, it's down the hall, right. But I advise you to be fast because Jesse has his weird night face washing-caring rituals," she winked.

"Roger that," I laughed.

When I came back from the bathroom, Quinn has already changed and she was already tugged in. I turned off the light and lay on the other side of the bed.

"You better get some sleep because I have so many plans for tomorrow. I need to show you everything," her voice was a lot softer than before.

I humphed in a response and crashed in to the empire of dreams.

(…)

Next morning, when I woke up, Quinn wasn't in the room. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth. I heard some noise downstairs.

Everybody were in a kitchen, around the table eating breakfast and drinking coffe.

Nick was the first who has spoken.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Slept well?"

"Yeah, like a log."

As I started to look for Quinn around the table, I saw a small Latina with the prettiest smile I've ever seen. I recognized it as soon as I locked my eyes on her.

"Hi, I'm Santana," said the brunette with a smirk.

"Hi, I'm Brittany," I said with a shy smile, but not looking away.


	2. We Crossed The World While It's Asleep

I couldn't help, but notice how soft her hand was. Her grip was firm and steady, but yet so gentle.

She had a long, black hair which was slightly wavy at the end. The sun from outside made her bronze skin even more glowing than it already was. Her big, dark brown eyes were still locked on mine, ocean blue. Her nose was like a cute button and you actually wanted to bop it. She had prominent cheekbones and flushy cheeks. She was slightly shorter than me and her muscles were visible behind the tight red shirt she has worn.

She was mesmerizing.

I was probably staring because I flinched when I heard Quinn behind me saying "So, Britt, I see you've met Santana. She's going to show you around instead of myself, if that's okay. Rachel asked me to babysit her little sister with her and I can't say no."

Santana grinned at Quinn. I wasn't sure was it about Quinn's statement about Rachel or was it because of me. I smiled nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine while you and Berry deal with babies," Santana teased.

"Shut up, S. You're just jealous," Quinn tried to stay serious, but the corners of her lips have spread into a smile.

"No freaking way, Fabray, this is going to be an interesting day," Santana said playfully.

I liked Quinn, but I thought going sightseeing will be more interesting with Santana. I liked her directness and her playfulness. Seeing her teasing Quinn was amusing in every way. I, myself, was a goof and I needed someone to fool around with. Santana seemed like a right person to do that with.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Anywhere you want. I know this place is enormous, but I know it better than Quinn's relationship status."

I laughed loudly and Quinn threw us a dirty look. Santana winked and I started to laugh even more.

"I like you," I whispered bluntly so Quinn couldn't hear me.

I probably shouldn't have said that because I didn't want to freak her out. I just thought she was an interesting person. But, like always, I say something before I think about it.

"I like you too," she whispered, "but don't let Quinn hear you. She might get a little overprotective and I might get into a trouble," she added with a smile.

I didn't want her to get into a trouble because of me, but I found it quite interesting how she would risk that.

"No worries, I'm really not a troublemaker."

"Oh, really? Actually everything about you screams Harry Potter, though," she smirked.

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me," I quoted.

I could see how pleased Santana looked with my answer. It made me smile widely, but I also tried to show her how true was that.

"Well, I'm your trouble then," she said proudly.

"I won't even try to run away from you."

Again the satisfied grin.

Quinn came back to the kitchen. Santana and I have immediately put our poker faces on, but that was really hard and we were trying to suppress the laughing attack. Quinn glanced at us with a weird look and said "I must go now. Santana, take care of her. If you need something, call me."

"That won't be neccesary. I've already planned everything and we don't wanna spoil your Berry day, do we?" She looked at me again and I smiled.

"I love you too, Santana," Quinn said sarcastically.

She turned to me and said "If she," Quinn pointed at Santana, "gives you hard tim, just tickle her and she'll withdraw."

I let out a small laugh and nodded reassuringly while Santana furrowed her brow with a look saying how not fair was that. I smiled at her and her expression softened.

"Bye, girls, see you tonight. Have a great time."

"Oh, we will!" I yelled as Quinn walked out the door.

"Hey, Brittany, are you ready?"

"Uh huh, are you?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

(…)

I was standing in front of the highest skyscraper I've ever seen. It was huge and it had a lot of windows. I looked up and I couldn't see its ending.

"Do you wanna go inside?" Santana asked me curiously.

"Sure, I wanna see NY from above."

We took an elevator to the top. On the way up I kept looking at the lights of the buttons. I glanced at Santana a few times and I could see she wasn't really comfortable in the elevator. She kept looking everywhere. I saw that she was a little scared so I gently stroked my hand over her forearm just to let her know that I'm here. She looked up to my eyes and smiled thankfully.

I heard a "bling" and the door opened. Santana and I were the first ones who got out.

The view was absolutely breathtaking. I took my camera. I wanted to capture every moment of this unbelieveable landscape. I took some pictures and I started to look out for Santana. I couldn't see her anywhere.

I walked around the top of the Empire State, but I couldn't see her. I started panicking and suddenly I couldn't see anything because someone covered my eyes with its hands. I felt my body relief and I smiled.

"Guess who," I heard a husky voice.

"Trouble, is that you? I knew you'd find me."

Santana took her hands off my face, I turned around and we burst into laughing.

I liked her laughing. It was so honest and true, not forced out. When she smiled, she had those cute cheekpits and her teeth were so white.

"C'mon, let me see the pictures you took," she said when we stopped laughing like idiots.

"Sure, come here," I gestured with my hand.

I turned on my camera on and moved it towards her. I was going through the pictures slowly and she leaned closer to see better. I could feel her breath on my fingers. A warm, fuzzy feeling travelled down my spine. No one has ever made me feel like this with barely even touching. I've been close with my friends, even closer that now with Santana, but no one ever made me feel like this before. I've never had a boyfriend, nor a girlfriend. I mean, I could have had someone, I just didn't want to. I was trying to keep a comfortable distance, because no one was special enough.

At least it felt like that before. All of this with Santana was new for me. We barely even knew each other, but I'm more comfortable with being close to her than with some of my friends I knew much longer.

"You saw everything?" I turned off the camera before I got an answer.

"Wait, I didn't see the last one."

She put her hand on mine, moved it and pushed the button to turn it on again.

Again that warm, fuzzy feeling.

She talked about the history of NY and then she asked me "Are you hungry? Do you wanna go to the Central Park? I made sandwiches."

She raised her brows and waited for an answer.

"Of course, let's go," I answered happily. She smiled.

The Central Park was close to the Empire State so we didn't have to walk a lot and that was awesome because it was hot. Or was it just me? Or was it Santana? Haha, just kidding. I guess.

We sat on the grass under the tree. Santana brought a blanket, some soda and sandwiches. What a cute little picnic Santana made for us. Wait, what?

We sat down and watched other people. Some of them were jogging, some of them were walking with their dogs, some of them were reading a book, some of them were cuddling and having a picnic just like Santana and I. She took off her hoodie and really surprised me.

"Wow, you like them?" I couldn't stop myself, I was just so excited. She had a Paramore shirt. "They're my favourite band, I love everything about them," I continued.

You could say she was pretty surprised by the look on her face, maybe even freaked out. I probably went too fast, I just couldn't help myself when I found out someone likes the same stuff like I do.

"They're the best. And I hate when people think that the lead singer is the whole band. Whenever I hear someone say that Airplanes is their favourite Paramore song, I imagine talking to a police officer explaining how that person fell on the knife sixty nine times," Santana said with a proud tone.

I am pretty easy going and open to talk with everybody. I'm very communicative and I like listening to people. Especially Santana. I could listen to her talking the whole day.

"Marry me, okay?" I laughed.

She just kept smiling.

She took an ice cream out of her bag.

"Yay, vanilla and chocolate, my favourite!" I was excited.

"Same here!"

We ate ice cream and talked about bands. We loved the same music, that was huge.

I looked back at her and I saw her smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You just got some ice cream on your face," she chuckled.

I tried to take it off with my hand, but I just couldn't hit the right spot.

"Wait, let me."

She closed the distance, sat right in front of me and lifted up her arm to reach my face. She cupped my cheek with her hand and tried to clean off my face gently stroking it with her thumb. She slowly leaned. Now I could feel her warm breath on my cheek. She looked me with her dark eyes and smiled. We were so close.

Suddenly, I felt something buzzing. Santana pulled back and reached into her jeans to answer her phone.

"Hey, Quinn Blockbray."

Quinn called. While they were talking, I was thinking about what has just almost happened.

Did she want to kiss me? Did I want to kiss her? I've never kissed anybody before and I barely knew her for a day. It's going so fast and it was so confusing. I don't even know who I am, I just knew I liked Santana. But I didn't want to be too naive and I didn't want to be too fast. Did she like me?

My attention was back on Santana. She finished her call with Quinn.

"Gabray just wanted to check if everything was alright."

"It's perfect," I thought.

"Hey, I know you didn't see a lot today, but I'll take you with me a thousand times just to show you everything," she said comfortingly.

"I'm looking forward to it. Don't tell Quinn, but I'm really glad you went with me. I wanted to get to know you. You seem like a really cool person and everything," I started to blush a little.

Her face lightened up when she heard what I said.

"Thank you," she smiled widely.

I saw in her eyes that she wanted to say more, but she just stuttered, smiled shyly ad said that we should go home.

I agreed and she took me home.

"We need to do this again," she said, but it sounded more like an offer.

"Of course. Looking forward to it."

Definetely the best day of my life, for now.


	3. Playing God

"Britt, come here and help with the plates. Carry them outside!" I heard my grandpa yelling from downstairs.

"Pause the game, I'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you," Jesse paused Call of Duty and put down his controller on the table.

We came downstairs, took the plates and carried them outside. Quinn and Santana were setting the table, talking with Tina. I remembered her from the picture Quinn showed me in her room the night I arrived in NY with my grandpa.

"Hey, Britt! Get your ass over here," Santana yelled when she spotted me.

"This is Tina," she said as I approached them.

"Nice to meet you. I know you've arrived only two days ago, but these girls," Tina pointed at the grinning blonde and Latina, "have told me a lot."

She was a lot shorter than Quinn and I were, but her voice was very melodic and energetic. She's worn black shorts, a black t-shirt of the McKinley soccer team and her hair was brown with blonde highlights.

"Yeah, same here. So, did you come here by yourself or?"

"Mike and I came together. My parents will stop by later. Mike's there by the grill with Jesse and Sam flipping the burgers," she said.

"Girls, I'll be right back, I'm just going to get to know others."

Quinn and Tina nodded in approval and returned back to their conversation. Santana went to help Jenna and I headed to the grill through the crowd.

Suddenly, someone crashed into me and spilled the juice all over my shirt. I looked up and saw a blonde boy with blue eyes like mine and plump lips.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you from all the crowd," he said with an apologetical voice.

"It's okay, I'm the one who's been walking around like a blind cow," I smiled to him.

"I'm really sorry. Hey, I'll make it up to you later, okay? I need to get more juice. Which will not end up on you again, I hope."

"I'll do my best, sure, see ya later," I continued to the grill.

He was cute. Most of the people find awkwardness really annoying, but to me it's somehow adorable. His plump lips were very unusual, but cute, just like Santana's. Oh no.

Jesse's voice interrupted my thoughts and brought me back to reality.

"Hey, Britt! I need you to help Mike with the burgers, I have to get something from the house."

"I'll get it, I wanna be useful," Santana said as she fought her way through the crowd.

"Okay then, I'll stay and you go with Britt."

She took me by the hand and led me to the house. Her hand was a little smaller than mine, but it still fit perfectly. Her grip tightened when we went in the crowd again. I guess she was trying not to lose me.

When we got in the kitchen, she noticed a wet spot on my chest. Her eyes lingered a little before she made an eye contact with me.

"We didn't even have lunch yet and you're already dirty," she said through the laughter.

"I'm like a female version of Steve Urkel so get used to it," I said playfully, but I know I sounded like an idiot.

She snorted and then blushed a little when she realized it. She looked so embarrassed, but I thought it was lovely.

"You should get changed while I cut these potatoes."

I went upstairs in Quinn's room. I went through the closed and finally found the shirt I was looking for. It was blue with a Superman sign on the front, but except the S there was a B. That one was my favourite.

I came downstairs. Santana was already finished with cutting the potatoes and now she was sitting on the island, waiting for me. She jumped off of it when she saw me.

"Let's go," I said and turned around so I could pick up the plates with the potatoes she has cut.

I almost dropped off the plates when her hand touched my bare back.

"Uh… Um.. Your shirt lifted up so I straightened it," she stuttered, her cheeks flushing.

"It's okay, thanks for covering me, literally," I smiled to make her relax.

She took a deep breath and her shoulder weren't that tense anymore so I guess it worked.

"San, Britt, are you here? The lunch is done!" Jesse yelled from the front door.

"Yeah, coming!" We said in unison.

(…)

We all enjoyed eating burgers and fried to the point we could barely breathe. I was sitting in the middle of Santana and Quinn, the opposite of Sam, Mike and Jesse. On the other side of the table Rachel was sitting with Kurt, her brother, chatting with Mercedes. They were all going to McKinley together and they were in a soccer team. I met them and they seemed very cool. All of them were so different from each other, yet they had something very similar. Rachel kept glancing at our part of the table, but I couldn't see what or whom was she looking at.

"Where are Finn, Puck, Sugar and Lauren?" Santana asked Jesse.

"They are out of town at Finn's grandma's house, preparing something, you'll see," he smirked and her eyes shifted to me at the moment.

I wondered what were they doing.

"Hey y'all, wanna play?" Mercedes was standing right behind me with a soccer ball in her hands.

"Hell yeah! We need to show you who's in charge," Santana said proudly.

"Brittany, are you playing?" Mike asked me.

"Sure I am. I love soccer," I stood up and we all headed to the back of the garden where were goal posts.

I really love soccer. I've always played it with my friends in Lima. Most of my friends were boys from the street, I didn't like the girls from Lima. They were all Barbie and stuff. I liked running, chasing the ball and having fun. I was told I could play better than a lot of guys actually.

"Jesse and Quinn, you pick the teams," Kurt said.

I was on Jesse's team with Santana, Kurt and Mercedes. Quinn played with Tina, Rachel, Mike and Sam.

Quinn and Jesse's parents, Nick, Jenna, Tina's parents and Rachel's parents were talking and drinking beer.

God, they were good. The game was so fast. It was a little harsh, especially Rachel. I tried to avoid her just to not get hurt, but she was so fast. Jesse was the one who was the lead in the defense and Mercedes was on the goal doing everything to keep our net calm. Mike was a very good dribbler. He and Quinn had some good shots for scoring, but Kurt was always in the right place in the right time to stop their actions. Every time I got the ball, I tried to show them all what I could do. And then I finally got a chance. Jesse has passed me the ball through Quinn's legs. Rachel and Mike were much further from me. Only Tina has left in the defense. I tricked her so she went on the wrong side. Just Sam right now. He was still looking in amazement because he's obviously seen the way I had tricked Tina. He wasn't slow, but he wasn't as fast as Mike or Rachel and he was still pretty far from the goal. I pushed the ball through his legs and passed him by. I kicked the ball and a moment later everybody were jumping around me or on me, hugging me and screaming. 1:0 for us.

We played some more, it was really tense, but stopped at 2:1 because Sam got injured. I offered to check his leg.

It wasn't broken or something like that, nothing serious. He fell awkwardly and bruised it. He sat on the grass and I brought a cloth dipped in a cold water and put him on his leg.

"I thought I would make it up to you, not the other way," he smiled.

"You will get the chance, don't worry," I smiled back.

Santana was throwing us weird looks when she saw us and her lips pouted a little.

Thank you all for the reviews! This has been my first story ever and English is not even my native language so I try my best. Can't wait to see what will happen between Britt, San and Sam! I'm rooting for San, though. ;)


	4. Your Arms Like Towers, Tower Over Me

"Wait a second, I need to dip the cloth in the water again. It's kinda dry," I said.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Sam said, looking down at his leg.

When I came back, I put the wet cloth on his leg again carefully, trying not to hurt him even more when I heard him grunt in pain.

He slowly moved his hand to support himself as he tried to stand up. His hand was now laid down on my thigh. I tried to help him stand up, but he fell back down on the ground.

"Looks like you're staying here for a while," I smiled.

"I don't mind being here with you," he confessed.

As I tried to process the words he just said, I suddenly felt cold water running down my neck, sliding under my shirt again.

"I am so sorry," Santana said apologetically, holding a hose which was used for watering the garden.

I turned to Sam and his hair was all stuck to his face. Santana dropped the hose and laughed.

I stood up, removing the grass from my shorts and Santana made a step back.

"Oh, you're so fucked," I grinned and reached out for a hose.

She was already running away when I looked up, holding a hose. I ran after her. She was very fast, but I was faster. She was just about to run behind the corner, but I splashed her back with hose. Santana froze when the cold water hit her. She turned around to face me and I splashed her in the face accidentally.

I thought she will be furious, but she just removed her hair from her face and started to laugh.

"Revenge!" I shouted with a proud tone.

"I guess I got what I deserve, didn't I?" Santana chuckled.

I hesitated a bit and then I said: "You deserve even more."

She shrieked and before she got the chance to run away from me again, I splashed her with the hose again. Her shirt was soaking right now. Her abs were now visible through the wet shirt.

I think I stared because her cheeks were flushing. I looked away, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Now you got what you deserve," I stated.

"Screw you," she said. The corners of her lips twitched into a smile and I knew she didn't mean it seriously.

"Get in line," I teased.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She was so flustered by my words, yet adorable.

"You need to change. I'll bring you my shirt," I tried to distract her.

"Sure, I'll wait in the kitchen," she answered, putting herself back together.

I went into a house, climbed upstairs going into Quinn's room. I opened the door and shrieked.

Rachel was laying on Quinn, resting her head on Quinn's collar bone, breathing deeply. They were probably so tired from the game so they crashed in her room. I tried not to make a sound from all the cuteness so I tiptoed my way to the closet, opened it silently, took the shirt and walked out.

I brought the shirt to Santana who was waiting in the kitchen.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she took the shirt out of my hands, turned away from me, took off her wet shirt and tossed it onto the floor. I caught a glimpse of her bare back and the black bra she was wearing before she put my Coldplay shirt I gave her on. It was a little too big for her, but it looked cute on her and it even matched the red shorts she was wearing.

"Let's go out. Quinn and Rachel are sleeping in Quinn's room. We need to be quiet," I said.

"Wait, they are sleeping_ together _in Quinn's bed?" She said, maybe a little too loud.

"Yeah, like a married couple, they're so cute," I chuckled.

"I knew there was something going on with them, they were so suspicious these past weeks," Santana stated.

"Do you think they're, like, together or something?" I asked Santana curiously, lowering my voice in case anybody was listening.

"No, probably they're just fooling around. Or they're _really _tired," Santana said sarcastically.

"We shouldn't tell them what you saw. We should wait and see what happens with them," she continued.

"Yeah, that'll be interesting," I said.

I realized that Sam was probably still sitting on the ground, not capable of standing up by himself.

"Let's go, others are going to wonder where we disappeared."

We returned and found Sam sitting by the table where we ate chatting with Mike and Tina.

"Finally, where have you two been?" Tina asked, looking at us.

"We had to solve some stuff," Santana grinned.

"Where did your shirt go?" Sam teased.

"It's somewhere in Quinn's room, I don't remember where Brittany tossed it," she played along.

Sam looked stunned by Santana's answer and immediately flicked his eyes to me. I just smiled mysteriously. Tina and Mike turned to me with the same puzzled look Sam had.

Before Santana and I could explain ourselves, Rachel and Quinn came to us.

"Hey, did we miss anything special?" Rachel asked curiously.

"No, you didn't, but _we_ certainly did miss something," Santana grinned, quickly flashed at me before she looked deeply into Rachel's eyes.

Quinn's cheeks were flushing and before Rachel could justify herself, she said: "My dad told me to get your asses back in the garden.

When arrived, Kurt, Jesse and Mercedes were already there. Suddenly, Nick, Jenna, grandpa Phill and Tina's parents laughed as water from the hoses started to splash all over the garden, making us soaking wet, again. We screamed and tried to run away, but Nick blocked the way out on the one side and Phill on the other one.

I fell to the ground, covering my head with my hands. Soon I felt someone tripping over me and laughing hysterically before the "bang."

I peeked out and I saw Quinn laying on top of Rachel again. I started laughing even more. When they figured out who was behind them, Quinn jumped off of Rachel. She offered me a hand and I stood up, pulling Rachel with me.

I could hardly see because water was splashing me so hard in the face, but I felt someone's hand on my forearm, pulling me aside.

I turned around and tripped when I realized how close was Santana's face to mine. I fell onto her, pinned to the ground and rested my head in the crook of her neck for a while. When I realized what I've done, I quickly stood up and started apologizing.

She looked at me and started saying: "There's nothing to apologize for."

I looked at her gratefully and helped her to stand up. I took her by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Let's tackle Jesse. He always cares how he looks in every moment and this is our chance," Santana said playfully.

"Sure, I kicked his ass in Call of Duty, this will be a piece of cake," I said proudly.

Santana looked at me in amazement and I saw the sparkle in her eyes. I guess her eyes always sparkled when she was about to do something amusing.

We could hardly see anything because the water was splashing us, but I could feel her hand in mine, leading us.

We walked sidewards, looking for a glimpse of blonde hair. And then we saw him. Santana was right, he was standing under the sunshade. We approached him from the back carefully, trying to be as quiet as we could. Santana grabbed him by the shoulder and I

tackled his leg. He screamed as he fell on the ground. Santana and I started laughing and before we understood what was going on, Mike appeared and helped him to get us down. She and I were now on the ground. Mike and Jesse ran away before we got up.

I looked at her and I couldn't suppress the laughter. Her hair was messy, the shirt she was wearing was dirty and stuck to her body. Her sneakers were covered in mud and when she turned around, I saw her back and ass also covered in mud. But she still somehow looked awesome, while I was sure I looked like a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. And smelled like one, too.

Nick, Jenna, Phill and Tina's parents turned off the hoses and we were safe now. When we came back to the table, looking like a bunch of shit, the whole table roared with laughter.

Soon, they all left. Only Rachel and Santana stayed to help us clean all the mess. I helped them carry the dirty plates inside. When I finished, I went to shower.

I was already done when I realized I haven't brought any clothes to change into. I peeked out of the bathroom, checking if anybody was upstairs. I didn't hear or see anyone so I sneaked into Quinn's room. I opened the door and found Santana sitting on the bed. Her eyes goggled when she saw me. Well, the only thing that was covering me was a towel, but I think it didn't make any difference.

"Oh...um...I forgot my clothes so," I said.

"Um..y-yeah-sure," she stuttered.

I took my clothes out of the closet and smiled to her. Her mouth were still in an "O" shape when I looked at her the last time before I went to the bathroom again.


	5. Let The Flames Begin

"_Hey, what are y-" I couldn't say anything else because Santana pinned me to the bed, her lips desperately reaching for mine. And I gave in. I was waiting for this for so long. My skin burned everytime she touched me, everytime I felt her warm breath on it. And here we are now. She's kissing me like there's no tomorrow, hungrily, with each kiss begging for more. Her hands were roaming. At one point she was cupping my cheek, at other they were around my neck, then in my hair and then they settled on my hips. She was on the top of me, her tongue flicking over my bottom lip so passionately, yet slowly like she wanted to taste all of me. And I didn't mind. I pulled her even tighter and now our bodies were completely stuck, you couldn't tell which one belonged to whom. She took a moment to catch her breath and I used it to flip us. Now she was underneath me, smirking at me. I glanced at her for the last time before I leaned down to kiss her. The locks of my hair fell onto her cheek and she scrunched her nose because it tickled her. I let out a small laugh, but she, all flushed, put her finger on my lips to shut me up. She tried to sit up as she kissed me, but I was aware and I just lay her down with my hand gently pushing on her chest. Her hands were now on my hips, keeping the rhythm. As I lifted the end of her t-shirt and gently placed my hands under it, her body arched into mine and she deepened the kiss._

I turned around and I saw Quinn's bright green eyes looking at me with the silly grin on her face. My hands were still under the pillow from the –oh.

Oh my God. What if Quinn knows? Oh no, what if I did those things for real while I was sleeping? That happened before. No wonder why Lord Tubbington stayed away from my bed for a week. But if I did that, she would be looking at me disgusted and would probably hit me or something like that, but she was just grinning, laying on her side

"Jeez, it's so hot in here," I tried to broke the tension. I threw the sheets off of me, but they fell down off of Quinn too so I quickly put them back on her.

"So… what was it about?" She flashed me with her deep eyes filled with curiosity.

I shouldn't have said anything, it just made the situation even more awkward.

"Come on," she continued, "we're not that different. Who was it about?"

"Uh…um, the Hunger Games cast," I lied.

"Is it about Liam?"

"No …"

"Jennifer?" She raised a brown and grinned again.

"What? No!" I laughed. Although, the way how she immediately thought of a girl was quite interesting. "I think she's awesome, but no. Josh," I said.

"Yeah., awesome…" she said abstractedly and looked bluntly through me, like I wasn't even there.

I didn't want to break her thoughts so I just kept quiet until I felt my leg fell asleep and moved it to regain the feeling back.

It interrupted her. She blinked a few times and shook her head. She looked at me again.

"So what do you wanna do today?" She asked.

I was glad she didn't ask me anything more about the dream.

"These past few days since I've arrived have been madness. I mean,I loved every part of it. The sightseeing with Santana," she flinched a little,"the barbecue, soccer, meeting all those people was amazing,but I kinda just want a day off or something."

"Exactly my thoughts," Quinn agreed with a slight nod.

"Do you have any plans?" I asked her.

"No, I just want something simple with not too many people," she shrugged. "Maybe go to the movies or something?"

"Yeah, that would be cool. I haven't been in cinema for a very long time. We should invite Rachel and Santana, too."

Quinn smiled widely.

"Sure, I'll let them know. What movie should we see?"

"I don't know. This will be hard. From what I've gathered, I think Rachel likes the romantic stuff, Santana something like action, thriller or horror and you seem like a Sci Fi person," I stated.

"Bullseye," Quinn made a gun-hand gesture, "You just got one thing wrong."

She continued when she saw my puzzled look.

"Rachel told me that one time she walked on Santana watching the Notebook tugged in her bed with the pack of tissues beside her in her room," Quinn said with a softer voice.

"That is weird. Santana seems like Iron Man to me," I admitted.

I actually thought that was adorable. Knowing someone that strong on the outside, yet discovering the fragility inside. It even made me wanting to get her to know much closer. I wanted to see all sides of her.

"She is. She's the strongest person I've ever known. Ever since Joe, nobody could break the walls the built around herself."

"Wait, what happened and who the hell is Joe?" My voice was a little higher than usual and it surprised me. And obviously Quinn too because she slightly leaned her head on the side and studied my face.

"He transferred to our school, they dated through the whole sophomore year," she sighed, "And then he just left. He wrote her a note saying that he's sorry and then he disappeared. Sam and him were very close and apparently he moved back to London, at least he told that to Sam. He never called or did anything to stay in contact with her. It broke her. Completely. She didn't eat, she barely slept and didn't even go out like before. She just became … a warm body to everyone. She used to have one night stands all the time. She kept a comfortable distance with everyone and didn't let anyone in. She was a bitch to everyone, even to us who have known her for her whole life. She was on the edge, but somehow she pulled through it. She's much better now, but she hadn't dated anybody since Joe.

"Wow" was the only thing I could say. I really couldn't believe someone could do that to someone else, especially not to Santana.

"Yeah, but, as I said, she's better now. And she seems much happier since the school ended. You got to see the best in her these days."

"I'll try and to my best to make her stay happy as she is now," I stated.

"Yeah, team work!" She said as she threw her fist in the air. I laughed and decided to get out of bed and dress up.

(…)

"Brittany, Quinn, are you here somewhere?" I heard Rachel's voice coming from downstairs. I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom so I couldn't answer it, but I didn't hear Quinn answer her, either.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Rachel in the hallway, leaving Quinn's room, waving her arms everywhere and laughing like she was on crack. I guess that was the Rachel thing.

"I just saw your cousin half naked. Again." Rachel announced when she approached her, smirking as she silently said "again". I guess she thought I didn't hear her, but I just grinned from the ear to ear.

"What the hell?" I laughed.

"Well, nobody was answering me so I went up to see what's going on. The door wasn't locked and I bashed in, finding Quinn sitting on the bed in her bra and panties," She was still laughing.

"I think it was not your first time," I said quietly.

"What?" She asked bluntly.

"I said that you should knock the other time," I grinned.

"Y-yeah, sure," She said, but I didn't quite believe her.

"I'm ready!" Quinn yelled when she left her room. She looked at Rachel shyly, but the brunette just looked to me and grinned again.

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked, turning to Rachel.

"I'm down here."

We looked downstairs where Santana stood. She had a black hoodie with short sleeves and black jeans. Her silky black hair was falling onto her left shoulder, revealing the star earrings she wore. She looked stunning.

I headed downstairs first, tripped on the last stair, still looking at Santana and almost fell on my nose, but Quinn pulled me by the arm and stopped me. We haven't even left the house and it became awkward.

"You okay?" Santana asked, trying to suppress her laughter.

"I'm fine, thanks," I smiled.

"Let's go, girls! My dad is driving us."

Nick was already waiting us in the car outside. It took him 10 minutes to get to the right cinema.

"So, what are you girls seeing tonight?" He asked.

"Apartment 143, G., That's My Boy, The Amazing Spider-man!" We yelled in unison.

We looked at each other with weird looks and Nick just laughed at us.

"Seems like a unanimous decision."

After 10 minutes of arguing in a car, we decided for a romantic comedy. Quinn and Rachel's faces have lighten up while Santana just had a poker face, but I swear I could see her smile for a second before she turned around.

We bought popcorn and soda and then we sat down. Quinn and Rachel walked in first, then me and Santana. We were sitting in the middle of the line, but me and Santana were almost in the darkest corner.

While we were watching the movie, I could see Santana's expressions when someone said something cheesy. It made me giggle. I turned around to check on Quinn and Rachel, but they were so deep in the movie they didn't even notice me so I glanced back at Santana. She stuck out her tongue out to another cheesy line and I couldn't hold it anymore. I gently punched her in the shoulder and laughed. She just looked at me and grinned.

"This is the cheesiest movie ever," she leaned closer, whispering in my ear.

"I don't even know what's it about," I confessed.

"You're even worse than me, at least I know the characters' names," she teased.

"Well, I'm just not kinda into that right now."

"So what are you into?" She whispered, still grinning.

I kept my eyes locked on her a little longer than usually.

"This," I said as I threw a popcorn at someone who was sitting in the line underneath us.

"You're such a dork."

"Hey, Rachel!" She hissed.

Rachel pulled back from Quinn and then Santana threw a popcorn in her face. She just scrunched her nose and threw us a dirty look.

As Santana tried to throw another one at her, she blocked it with her hand and warned her.

"Santana, calm your tits," Rachel whispered and I just turned to Santana starting to laugh again, "We all know your shooting at the target skills have been improving these days," Rachel teased.

"I learn from the best," Santana confessed, throwing me a glance.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'll try to update even often. I'm really glad you like it and I hope I won't disappoint you. There's still a lot to do. And Brittana on Prom were adorable :D


	6. That's What You Get

"What are you three doing?" Quinn mumbled, eating her popcorn.

"I guess not putting the popcorn in the right place," I admitted.

Santana and Rachel snorted and some people who were sitting in a line underneath us threw us dirty looks saying "shut up."

We stopped making a mess, but we still tried really hard not to laugh or start the popcorn fight again. Finally, I decided to watch a movie carefully because later we'd probably talk about it anyway and I hated when I didn't have anything to say. I comfortably nested in my seat.

I got into it and I almost regretted I didn't watch it carefully from the start because it seemed interesting, but then I remembered what Santana did and the guilt disappeared.

As always, I caught up on the sad part. I knew what was coming. I really got into it, it didn't take me long. I didn't want to cry in front of Santana, Rachel and Quinn, I hated crying in front of someone, so I just looked around, trying to stop the tears. I looked on the left to Rachel. Her bottom lip was trembling, just like mine used to when I was about to cry and her brows were furrowed. But then I noticed something else. Her hand was wrapped in Quinn's and the blonde's head was laying on the shorter brunette's shoulder. Quinn was sobbing, though.

I turned to the other side, to Santana. I would say that she didn't show any emotion before the screen lit up her face. One glowing tear streamed down her cheek, leaving a wet mark.

"Hey," I said softly.

She turned slowly and looked at me with her puppy eyes. Her eye lashes were even longer than I've noticed before. I moved my hand to hers. She flinched a little when my long fingers touched her wrist. I continued upwards and settled my fingers between hers, from the upper side of her hand. She lingered a little, looked at me and then interlocked her fingers with mine. She kept looking at out hands and then turned again to face me. She nodded slightly, I guess she wanted to say how grateful she was. I was afraid she would scoff off. I hoped she won't be mad. I didn't want to confuse her with that gesture. We only knew each other for a week, I didn't want to annoy her or push her into anything.

We stayed like that till the end of the movie and when the lights turned back on, I saw Quinn and Rachel helping each other to stand up.

We didn't talk about anything till Nick drove us home. Rachel went out first because she lived in a house before Quinn. A few minutes later, Quinn, Santana and I were walking towards Santana's house. Halfway, Santana remembered that she needed to ask Jesse to return her video games if he completed the missions.

"My dad told me to buy some food in the grocery shop. Britt, you go home with San and get her games back," Quinn turned to me. I nodded.

"And you," she pointed at Santana, "don't leave, I need to talk with you about something."

"O-kay," she said hesitantly.

Quinn went in one direction, Santana and me back to home. At least I liked to call it that way.

"So what game did you borrow to him?" I asked curiously.

"Call of Duty: Modern Warfare."

"Really? I kicked his ass in it the previous day," I said proudly.

"You and I should do a one on one," She suggested.

This sounded pervert to me, but everything does. I always invert things someone says in my head. It always has more meanings, it makes me laugh. God, I'm such an idiot.

"Sure," I agreed.

We reached the house and went inside, Quinn gave me the key. We went up to Jesse's room and found him in bed, watching TV.

He smiled widely when he saw us.

"You came back for a re-match?" He asked, but I wasn't sure whom.

"No, I came back for my game." She teased.

"But I didn't finish it!" Jesse complained.

"I wanna play. Just give it to me and I'll bring it back here another day. I spend most of the time here anyways," she answered.

"Okay." Jesse held out the game and Santana took it.

We were just about to get out when Jesse said "I'd win, anyways."

"Dream on," she smirked to him.

He tried to throw a shoe on us, but we were faster. We closed the door, but we could still hear him laughing.

Were they a thing? Are they going to be a thing or is he just like an older brother to her? Maybe she liked him, but was afraid to make a move because of Quinn. There was something odd between them. I mean, he was pretty good-looking and fun, there was no doubt. What if he was just another one night stand, but it turned to something more? The paranoid me was going crazy. Why did I even care at the first place?

I must've had a worried look on my face because Santana asked me what's wrong.

"N-nothing, I'm just tired," I lied.

"Well, this has been an exhausting day," Santana smiled.

"Yeah, I'm drained. I still haven't recovered from the barbeque though, But it was awesome."

"That was actually one of the best family parties I've been to, I must say. Well, I've been here on that kind of parties before, but they weren't as fun as they were this time," Santana said sincerely.

"Really? Why was it more awesome this time?" I was curious.

Santana took a deep breath.

"Because of –" Santana couldn't finish because Quinn walked in.

"I'm here," Quinn announced.

"Oh really? No kidding," Santana said sarcastically.

Quinn threw her a dirty look.

"I need to talk to you," Quinn said to her.

"We can talk here." Santana said, glancing at me.

"No, sorry Britt," she looked at me apologetically and I nodded, "I need to talk to you_ in private_."

Usually I would think it's very rude, but it maybe had something to do with Jesse so I just co-operated. I'll ask Quinn to tell me after, if she'd want to.

Santana came back after a few minutes. I walked her outside and closed the door behind me. I couldn't read the expression on her face.

"So –" I started

"Thank you, for today," Santana said.

"I know it's stupid, but the way you held my hand helped. I can be a lot to handle and I need someone to make me feel alive again. A lot of stuff happened and I'm just a big fuck up, so thanks for being there for me. For a while all I could feel was emptiness, pain and …" she paused. I nodded to let her know that I'm listening and she continued. "Ever since you've arrived here, I feel more alive. And it's weird because I met you recently, but I feel like you're an old friend. I went through a lot of shit these past few years and I just need to relax. So, thank you. It means a lot to me.

I wanted to say "I know," every time she said something about being hurt, sad, heart broken etc, but I didn't want her to know that I know some things Quinn told me. She let me peek at a part of her fragile side and I didn't want to tear it all down immediately. I must've been a complete stranger to her, but yet she found a comfort in me. I was so proud at myself. I wanted to be close to her.

"I'm here," was all I could say.

And then she stretched out her arms and pulled me into a tight hug. Her chin poked my shoulder because she held me so tight, but I didn't mind. I held her tightly and made slow circles on her back. She even leaned her head more into the crook of my neck.

And then the door opened.

"San, you've left your bag," she said before she saw us.

She pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you," she looked deeply in my eyes.

"Good night, see ya tomorrow," she said as she walked away.

Quinn looked at me weirdly, but didn't say anything. We didn't talk much before we went to sleep. I thought about everything that happened today.

"So, you like Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," I said lazily as I fell asleep.


	7. Misery Business

"Come on, who's going to play first?" Jesse asked, running around the table to turn on the XBox .

"You bitches are going to get owned!" I sang, grinning at Santana and Jesse who were sitting on the bed.

"Where's Quinn though?" I asked when I noticed her absence.

"I think she went to the park with Tina and Rachel, she doesn't like Call of Duty. She's more of a Guitar Hero type," Jesse replied.

"So, here are the rules," he continued, "each of us are going to play against each other. Who has the biggest kill number, wins."

"Fair enough."

"Santana, you'll see how it's like to get your ass kicked," he grinned.

"Come on, if the winner was the one who has the biggest death number, you'd be a champion," Santana threw him one of her "bitch please" looks.

"Britt and I first," Jesse said.

He and I sat next to each other, taking the joysticks into our hands. Santana was laying on her side behind us, peeking through the empty space between us.

I must say I wasn't a Pro, but I was still better than he was. I used to play Call of Duty 2 on my computer at home, but Modern Warfare was faster and more dynamic. Jesse was very loud and every time he tried to sneak up to me from behind, I'd shoot him in the head. He was very good at hiding somewhere, waiting for me to show up and then killing me with a sniper, but one of the rules was also "no camping."

Santana made boo noises every time one of us got killed and every time she did that, Jesse slapped her leg to shut her up, but then she'd just get meaner.

"Told ya," I said proudly after 15 minutes, throwing the joystick behind me.

"Not fair, Santana sabotaged me. I couldn't concentrate," he tried to defend himself with a lame excuse.

"I guess my hotness was way too disturbing for you," Santana interfered.

In my mind I was like "God yes", but on the outside I managed to pull out a poker face while Jesse just turned his head on the side, mumbling something.

"Okay, so who's next?" I broke the silence.

"You and me," Santana said, pointing at us with her finger. "He needs to get his shit together," she tilted her head towards Jesse.

"Let me show you that it's not about the weapon, but about the person who uses it," she said as she took Jesse's joystick and stuck out her tongue to him.

He let out a dramatic sigh, but smiled.

We chose another map, it was my favourite. I thought she'd be as bad as Jesse and I got surprised. She moved quickly, never missing a clean shot. She'd wound me before I could even aim at her.

"Crap!" I yelled when she killed me again. She had more kills than I did and it was almost the end.

I respawned, aimed at her and shot her right in the head before she could hide.

"Wow, nice shot. You're very good," Santana said with a honest smile.

I liked when she complimented me. I didn't get get compliments usually, maybe just on my looks by boys.

"Well, you're not bad yourself either," I winked.

"Okay, this is the last one. Who kills first, wins," She said, still flustered.

I was very careful. I listened to every sound, hoping I would find her before she finds me. But I didn't hear anything, she was like a ninja. And then, I saw her. I was just about to shoot her. Just a second before I pushed the button, the blood appeared on the screen. I lost.

"Dammit, I was so close! Congrats!" I said and I held out my hand to congratulate.

She took it. Her hand was a little sweaty from the tight grip on the joystick, but I didn't mind.

"I'm thirsty," I said. "Any of you thirsty too?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks," Jesse replied.

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay, I'm going to have a soda, I'll be right back." I walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

We were home alone so it was very quiet. I drank my soda and ran upstairs back to Jesse's room.

There was no sound of gun shots so I guessed they weren't playing Call of Duty anymore. The door was almost closed, but I could see inside. My eyes goggled at the picture in front of me.

Jesse and Santana's lips were locked. His hands were both on her face, cupping her cheeks.

I couldn't look at them anymore and I just ran in the kitchen again. I leaned on the island counter.

My hand were shaking, I even felt tears coming. I tried to stop them, but then the picture of Santana and Jesse kissing fogged my mind and I just let them stream down my face. I thought she liked me, I really did. We did all these things, she practically even said she's been happier since I came here, but now I thought all of that was a bunch of crap. We weren't dating or anything like that. But I wanted to kiss her. I liked her so much. I didn't even understand how she got under my skin like that.

I didn't know what I felt. I wasn't angry. But not on Santana, or Jesse. I was mad at myself. I should've did that first, but now it's too late.

The moment I stopped crying I heard the noise from upstairs. I wiped my eyes in my shirt and turned my back to the stairs so anybody who's been coming down couldn't see me.

"Hey Britt, are you okay? You have been here a little too long."

I recognized Jesse's voice, but he didn't sound as enthusiastic as he was before, his voice was a little darker.

"Yeah, sorry if I scared you guys, I'm fine. I'm going for a walk," I responded.

"We're going with you."

"No, I won't stay long, I promise. You stay here. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun," The last part sounded even more sarcastic than I intended.

I took my phone and walked out the front door before he could say anything.

I was walking faster than usually, probably because I was still very upset from what happened before.

I was just about to check my phone for any new messages when I felt it vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and checked the message

"_Hey, Britt. It's Sam, the limping guy from the barbeque. Do you remember me?"_

"_Of course, how could I forget you? How's your leg?"_

I smiled at the thought he was thinking of me. I didn't even care from where he got my phone number, I was happy he texted me. I still felt kinda guilty for leaving him sitting there alone just so I could splash Santana. Well, now I didn't even care.

"_It's all alright, I can run again. Thanks to you also. __" _He responded immediately.

He sent another one before I could answer the previous.

"_Hey, I was thinking… do you, maybe, want to come at my place and play paintball with us? I'll invite everybody from the barbeque, but no adults."_

Paintball? I've always wanted to try that. And I'll even get a chance to beat Santana and Jesse in real life CoD.

"_Sounds perfect. __" _I sent him.

"_Awesome! Tomorrow, 6 p.m at my place. Jesse knows where I live. Looking forward to it. "_

I came back to the house much happier than I left it. Santana wasn't here anymore, I guess she went home.

"Oh, you're back. Are you hungry?" Jesse said, his face brighter than before, too.

"Sure, let's make sandwiches or something," I suggested and he agreed.

"This is really good," I said, my mouth full of tasty sandwich.

"Agree. Hey did Sam tell you that we're going tomorrow to his place to play paintball?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, he asked me if I want to go, too. I said yes," I replied innocently.

"It's going to be awesome, I've played it before, it's fucking thrilling. It's better than going on a rollercoaster."

"Can't wait," I said honestly and smiled.

* * *

"We're almost there," Jesse said.

Santana, Quinn, Tina, Rachel, Mike, Jesse, Mercedes, Kurt and myself were going to Sam's place on our bikes.

Sam spent a lot of time at his uncle's house because it was much closer to the school and it was much bigger.

It was enormous, with a big green grass field on the behind. I guessed there was a paintball field. We put our bikes in the garage and followed Sam.

The weather was nice. It was pretty sun, but a few clouds from the distance were grey and dark.

He gave us paintball gear and a good luck wish. We split into teams again.

Team 1: Mike, Tina, Jesse, Santana and Kurt.

Team 2: Sam, Quinn, Mercedes and me.

"This is like CoD in real life. And I'm going to kick your ass in this one," I said to Santana.

"Whatever." She grinned.

It was a very big field, with a lot of obstacles behind which you could hide. We split up and ran everywhere. I felt an adrenaline rush when the shots started to puncture through the air.

I hid behind a blue obstacle. I peeked out and I saw Mike lying in the grass, completely under covered. I revealed myself for a second and then shot him. He moaned.

I heard that shots hurt, but I couldn't suppress a laugh. I hid behind the obstacle again. I didn't want to get shot like Mike did.

Jesse was right. This really was fun. I saw Quinn and Mercedes hiding in the bushes behind me.

After I made sure nobody was watching, I ran around the obstacle to the other side. I was just about to jump when Tina appeared in front of me. Someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the floor. Tina wasn't a calm shooter like Santana was, because she'd shoot me if she weren't surprised by my sudden appearance.

I fell on the ground with Sam by my side, laughing and breathing hard. We moved a little on the side so no one could see us and made sure Tina's left. Nobody was close to us, but we could hear screaming and laughter from the other side.

"You were my hero back then, I'm going to be yours now," Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, now you can finally make it up to me," I smirked and looked at his ocean blue eyes.

The paintball gun fell out of my hands when I felt his plump lips on mine. His hand ran through my hair, down my neck. Soon I felt his tongue in my mouth, dancing with mine. I pulled back to catch my breath and then I heard the voices.

"You've got own-" Santana said with Mike standing on her side.

I looked up to her, my cheeks flushed with shame. Well, I did want to somehow feel better and I think I just made her jealous. Her face had the same expression as mine the day before when I caught her and Jesse kissing in his room.

She looked at both of us one more time and then turned around and left. I quickly stood up.

"Wait, Santana!" I yelled as I ran after her.


	8. Never Been Happier

"Britt, don't go. She'll come around when she cools off," Tina tried to stop me.

I didn't listen and they didn't understand. I _needed_ to talk with Santana. With every second she was farther and more disappointed. I took another step forward when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Stay here. It's going to rain anyways," Sam locked his blue eyes on mine and made gentle circles on my forearm reassuringly.

Just a second after he said that, I felt a rain drop sliding down my forehead.

"I'm sorry," I lingered a little and then walked through them, running after Santana. She was a black spot in the greenness, still walking fast. Of course, I was running so I was faster. That was kinda the point.

Raindrops were now even thicker and my hair was pretty wet.

"Santana, please," I was breathing hard, I couldn't run anymore.

She turned around, her eyes red and puffed, cheeks flushed. I knew she cried, but I couldn't see it now because her tears mixed with rain. Her head down, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Santana, look at me," I said softly. I didn't move much further, I didn't want to scare her.

She let out a small sob and looked up.

Something broke inside of me. She was looking at me with puppy eyes, her brows furrowed and lips tingling.

I took a deep breath before I said anything. I didn't have anything planned, but I couldn't stand looking at her like this. I wanted to fix things.

"Why?" She said, almost inaudibly. The rain was too loud.

I didn't quite understand her so I stepped closer and tilted my head.

"Why?" She looked up and stared right into my eyes. Her voice was more confident. I couldn't lie to her even if I tried my best.

"I'm sorry! I was just… upset… and hurt. And it came out of nowhere," I tried.

"Really? Out of nowhere? That guy was all over you since since you've came here!" She yelled through the pouring rain.

"He just wanted to be to be nice." I defended myself.

"Oh, please, he just wanted to get in your pants. I guess he got what he wanted," She turned around and started walking again.

"Well, at least _he_ had guts to do it!" I yelled after her and regretted saying that just one second after.

She stopped walking, still not turning around. I couldn't bare the silence between us, except the rain.

"It would have had end up differently today, but I guess I'm not good enough for you" I stated.

Finally, she turned around, coming back to the place she was standing before.

"What?" She asked, her face surprised.

"I thought you liked me. I thought I had a chance, but no. After everything that you said, everything you did, I really thought we were making it somewhere. That night when we went to movies, I thought it meant something. I thought it meant for you just as much as it meant for me. Do you even understand how much I like you? I've never felt this way about anyone before, ever. This is the first thing I thought I could get right, I guess it was the first thing I cared about, but now I lost it. For the first time, I thought I actually fell for someone who fell for me too. God, how could I be so stupid?" My voice trembled.

"You're not stupid," Santana said softly, taking a step forward towards me.

"Of course I'm not," I replied sarcastically.

"You're not, believe me. I like you so much, but I was afraid to say it," She said. But I couldn't believe her.

"I can't! Yeah, I guess you weren't afraid to _talk _with Jesse about it yesterday," I said bitterly. My jealousy was overwhelming me.

"What?"

"Don't pretend like it was nothing. I saw you two kissing yesterday in his room," I said bluntly, a little annoyed by her puzzled look.

"Oh my God." She started laughing.

"I'm glad this is funny to you. At least to someone it is," I turned around and started walking back, so pissed off.

"Britt!" She screamed through the rain and pulled my arm from behind. I looked down to her, waiting for an explanation.

"It wasn't like you think it was. After you left, he just flew right by my side, grabbed my face and kissed me. I slapped him the moment after," Santana said honestly.

That made sense. He was kinda pissed when he went downstairs to check up on me and when I came back, Santana wasn't there.

"Whatever, I still saw the way you two tease and look at each other. It was obvious something was going on. That still didn't mean that you didn't like him and that you don't want to be with him," I was really stubborn and my clothes were now soaking wet.

"I was hurt. And disappointed. And I don't even know how is that even possible when I've known you for, like, a week. I shouldn't be feeling anything for you, but I do. And that won't change, even if I wanted it to. That was my first kiss, you know." I looked down at my feet.

I didn't hear any response of her so I continued.

"I've only kissed him back because I thought he could fix me. But it even fucked me up harder than I was. I didn't want my first kiss to be that way. But there's nothing I can do about it now, you've chosen him."

"Shut up!" Her voice echoed through the rain.

Her lips crashed into mine as she ran into me, one of her hands on my hip, pulling my waist into hers till our bodies became one, while the other cupped my cheek. As I slowly parted my lips, her silky tongue gently massaged mine. She pulled back just for a second to catch her breath and I used the moment, desperate to taste her again. Her lips slightly parted in surprise, allowing me to gently suck on her bottom lip, my tongue flicking over it. She tasted sour and sweet, just like rain; and she even smelled like rain.

The fuzzy feeling travelled from the place on my neck where were her fingers to my lower back. Something in my stomach knotted and I felt my cheeks burning the same way my lips did. As my fingers gently moved to the back of her neck, I felt her whole body shiver. Her skin was smooth and soft, despite how soaked she was.

She was the first one who broke the kiss, slowly pulling away her head, but didn't pulled back from my arms.

"I don't wanna go back," she mumbled, her face burried in the crook of my neck.

"Let's just stay here for a while. I'll tower over you," I said, still processing what just happened, as I gripped my arms even tighter around her.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" I squinted through the one eye, feeling blonde locks tickling my face before a kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet 17!" Quinn screamed enthusiastically again, getting off of bed, throwing the clothes on me.

"Thanks!" I stood up and rubbed my eyes to see clearly.

"What the fuck?" I said when my vision cleared.

The whole room was in a mess, I've never seen it that way. Quinn always kept everything clean, but now it looked like a bomb fell there. Clothes were all over the bed, on the floor, even on the windowsill. It was everywhere except in the closet.

"This is a big day! The rest of the company and myself planned a birthday party for you. Tonight we're going to Finn's grandma's house. Sugar and Puck are the best party goers here and they're awesome, you're going to love it. We planned it since the first day you've arrived." Quinn said happily.

"_Tonight, we are young, so let's set the world on fire_!" I sang loudly, hoping that no one is sleeping.

"_We can burn brighter than the sun_!" Quinn joined me with a grin on her face.

When I dressed up and brushed my teeth, her and I went down for a breakfast. The last one to congratulate me was my grandpa.

"Happy birthday pumpkin! I can't give you your present now, you'll have to wait till tonight," He winked.

"Thanks grandpa! I think that being here was the best present I could get anyways," I kissed him on the cheek, everyone else let out a small "aw" and clapped.

When Quinn and I finished our breakfast, we went to her room again.

"Where is Santana? I didn't hear from her since we all went to play paintball," I noticed.

"I called her that night when we got home because I forgot my hat and we talked. She was really high-pitched and she talked really fast, I couldn't understand anything. She was, like, hyperventilating about something. She didn't want to tell me anything, yet. The only thing I understood was something with the Notebook, though. Do you know what's the thing with her?" Quinn sighed.

"I really don't know," I put on my best liar face and shrugged.

"We'll see tonight," I continued and Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

She was happy? She couldn't talk properly? That was a good thing, right? That must've meant that she liked the kiss. Liked _me._ Of course, I couldn't stop thinking about that day. I kept replaying it in my head every night till I fell asleep. It was perfect. As soon as I remembered how her lips brushed against mine, I felt my stomach knot and a warm feeling. I guess that was the thing about butterflies.

"You okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, fine," I guess she noticed my cheeks turning bright red.

"Come on, let's see what you're going to wear tonight," We dived into the ocean of clothes.

After a two hour investigation, we found a perfect outfit. She's going to borrow me her yellow dress with a white bow around the waist. It wasn't too long, nor too shirt. It was somewhere just a little above my knees. The yellow straps really looked great on my toned skin.

"And you're done," She said as she put a yellow headband on my hair.

"You're gorgeous," She said honestly and smiled widely.

"Thank you so much," I answered shyly.

* * *

"Here we are. Santana, Rachel, Sam, Mike, Tina, Finn, Sugar, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and Jesse are already inside. So is your surprise. Well, more like a surprise in a surprise," Quinn stated with a mysterious grin on her face.

It was a medium sized house mostly made of wood with a big pool behind and a pool house. It was something like a weekend cottage, just perfect for parties like this. The music was already blasting.

"And don't worry, there will be us only, we didn't invite any strangers. This is your night," Quinn explained.

As we walked towards the door, a boy with a mohawk was waiting for us on the porch.

"Happy birthday!" He congratulated me and kissed me just on the corner of my lips.

"I'm Puck." he said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

He seemed like a nice guy, or he wouldn't throw a party for a stranger like me, but he was a little too forward. But good looking, I must say.

A boy and a girl walked out of the door to say hi.

"Hi, I'm Sugar and this is my brother Finn," the girl smiled widely. She was a little shorter than me, just like Santana, and had a big toothy grin and a brown hair. She seemed like a crazy person. I mean crazy in an awesome way.

Finn was very tall, he was taller for a head than me. He smiled nervously as he let out his hand to congratulate him. He seemed sweet, though.

"Let me show you around the house before we get to your birthday present," He offered.

The house was even more pretty from the inside. It was really warm and friendly. It maybe looked small from the outside, but it had a lot of room on the inside.

"If you need anything, just ask someone. This house is like an other home to all of us. And yours too now," He smiled.

"Thanks, you guys are so sweet. Thank you," I returned a smile.

"We're heading to the pool house now, but I need to put this velvet around your eyes so you can't see the surprise."

"Okay, lead me," He took my hand and I followed him. He opened the door and said.

"Okay, you can take the velvet off now."

"Happy birthday!" Everybody yelled in unison, gathered on the couch and around it. Everyone came to hug and kiss me.

"Oh my God," I said when I saw the last person who walked towards me.

"Happy birthday Britt!" He said as he pulled me in a tight hug.

"Oh my God, I still can't believe. Blaine! What are you doing here?" I shrieked happily.

"I came to visit my best friend for her birthday. You know, it's lonely in Lima without you," he said honestly.

Blaine Anderson was my best friend. We've known each other since we were 3 and we lived in the same neighbourhood. He wasn't like other guys and I wasn't like other girls, so we were getting along pretty well. Our parents were also best friends and we went together in school. He had brown curly hair and brown eyes. His white smile revealed a big kid in him, although he was 17. We were similar at that point. He always dressed nicely, different like everybody else, but much prettier. He's worn sweaters and jeans, a lot of times with a bow around his neck.

"But, how did you end up here?" I said and the moment after, I realized.

"_You_ guys did this for _me_?" I still couldn't believe how awesome were they.

"Yeah, pretty much," I looked around the pool house and saw Santana smirking proudly.

"We've known Blaine from the soccer tournaments. He had a tournament this week and Mike ran into him and now here he is.

"Thank you so much, this is the best birthday ever!" I felt a happy tear in my eye.

"Now, let's party!" I screamed and everybody let out a lot of "woo-hoos."

Tina turned up the music and we danced. I drank some alcohol, everyone did. But no one was vomitting or anything like that yet, we were just very enthusiastic.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Puck yelled, trying to overrule the music.

"Me!" Rachel was the first one and after her everybody gathered in the circle on the floor, next to the couch. We were so drunk and we wanted to have fun.

"_Oh, this is going to be interesting_," I thought.

"Okay, so who's spinning first?" Puck asked.

"I'll do it," Mercedes offered.

The bottle was spinning fast on the floor. One side was directed to Jesse and the other to Quinn.

"No, yuck. Come on, he's my brother," Quinn said with a disgusted look.

"Whom you love very much," Jesse teased.

"Not that much," She replied back.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it again," Mercedes said.

This time, one side was pointing at Rachel and the other one at Quinn. At the realization, everyone tried to suppress their laughter, including me. They weren't that subtle as they thought they were.

Quinn and Rachel crawled in to the middle of the circle while everybody cheered for them.

Quinn looked around herself shyly before she locked her eyes on Rachel, who already had her eyes closed.

I thought it was going to be a quick peck. I didn't know, I've never played this with real kissing, we only kissed on cheek.

I've never seen this Quinn. The way she giggled in Rachel's lips just before she closed the distance, her hand slipping under Rachel's shirt. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. The longer they were kissing, the louder we cheered.

When they finally broke the kiss, Rachel took the bottle, her cheeks pinkish and her smile wide, and spun it.

"Tina and Jesse!"

They replaced Quinn and Rachel in the middle. Jesse cupped Tina's face just the way he did with Santana's when I saw them. I looked in front of me and found Santana already glancing at me, smiling reassuringly.

"More, more!" Puck yelled, taking another sip from the bottle of beer.

Jesse spun the bottle.

"Britt and Rachel!" The cheering went loud again.

I looked at Santana again, somehow wanting to get an approval from her. And I did. She nodded and I slowly crawled in the middle, with Rachel already waiting. I didn't even get to close my eyes because Rachel already pulled my face towards her and slipped her tongue inside my mouth. I kissed her back, still pretty drunk. Rachel was just about to deepen the kiss when we heard two girls yelling.

"Hey, eaaaasy!" Quinn warned.

"No me gusta!" Santana waved her hand around our faces, distracting us. I pulled back, my cheeks burning.

"Some of you are really on fire tonight," Finn noticed and others agreed.

"Let's take a break and cool off, literally," Sugar offered, but I didn't quite understand.

"So, who's going in first?" Mike asked.

"Our victor should have this honor," Blaine grinned and everyone stood up, walking towards me, their eyes sparkling widely.

* * *

This chapter is a little longer than the previous ones, but it's okay. Guys, I'm loving your reviews, it means so much! And I'm really glad you think this story is cool, I'm really trying my best. Who's excited for tonight's Props/Nationals episodes? :D I love you all, there will be a lot of stuff going on here so stay tuned :D


	9. Don't Need My Eyes Opened, Wide

Before I could even protest, Santana and Sam took me by the legs, Quinn and Blaine by the arms, swayed me a little and threw me into the pool.

When my head reached the surface, I saw Quinn and Mike jumping in the pool. Each of them landed on the different side, splashing me all over the face because I didn't have time to cover my eyes. Soon after, Puck, Mercedes and Kurt joined, throwing their hands in the air and screaming. Santana, Blaine and Rachel were standing outside of the pool, laughing at us, but didn't dare to join us.

"Come closer, Rachel, I need to tell you something", Quinn stood by my side, gesturing Rachel with her hand to come.

"Yeah, like I don't know what you're gonna do to me", Rachel crossed her arms and took a defensive stance.

"No, no! I'm not _that _mean. I just need to tell you something about kiss the bottle we played before", Quinn said honestly.

Rachel took a step closer, leaving Santana chuckling in behind. Rachel ignored my smirk or didn't see it and then crouched so she can be much closer to Quinn.

Santana glanced at me, her eyes revealing a wild spark and raised her brows towards Rachel. I nodded slightly, hoping Rachel didn't see me. She was too busy talking with Quinn.

Santana used the moment, quickly tiptoed behind Rachel and pushed her while Quinn pulled her towards the pool by her arms. She dived into the pool, soon emerged, throwing us dirty glances while we laughed. When I turned around to see Santana, I saw Sugar sneaking behind her. She raised her brows and I grinned. Before Santana could even realize what was going to happen, she ended in the pool with the rest of us.

"Guess I'll be the only one that's not going to be wet tonight", said Blaine proudly while he played with his bow tie.

"Not really", Kurt and Mercedes appeared out of nowhere, pushing Blaine into the pool and jumping after him.

"Best party ever!" I yelled and everybody cheered, raising glasses (or bottles) in the air.

The music was very loud and a lot of people danced. Those who weren't dancing were drinking and opposite. I was doing both, though.

Tina and Mike were making out, Finn danced awkwardly with Quinn who was glancing every few seconds at the other direction. Then I realized why. Rachel and Blaine were talking and laughing, their faces really close. Blaine even rested his hand on Rachel's hip. She was okay with it, or she was too drunk to notice and care. Santana was doing shots with Mercedes and Kurt on the other side.

"You enjoying tonight?" Sam swam over my side.

"Yeah, love it. How about you?" I smiled.

"Same here. Though, Kurt just said something about my lips being soft like clouds, kissed me and then fell onto the floor. I'm still kinda shocked." Sam admitted.

"Aaaaand?" I teased.

"Well, I'm not into guys, but his lips are tasty, but they couldn't be compared to yours", He winked. It was obvious he was drunk. I laughed awkwardly. Now I was embarrassed.

"I was that good, huh?" I continued to tease him.

"Pretty much", Sam leaned forward, reaching for my lips. I almost gave in, alcohol still running through my veins, but then I remembered mocha eyes and the only plump lips I wanted to have on mine were Santana's. I backed off quickly, Sam's eyes fluttered open.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" His voice revealed surprise and disappointment at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I'm kinda glad you kissed me and it turned great and I really like how you treat me and how you're nice to me, but I can't do it anymore, I have someone already and it just wouldn't be fair to any of us, but you're really sweet and cool and I think Mercedes has a crush on you", I said it all very quick and in one breath, hoping it would sound less pathetic.

"Oh, okay. And thank you for telling me that on time. I must be honest, you're really cool but I'm not in love with you. I can't fall for someone I know for a week", My thoughts wandered to Santana before I came back to listen to Sam ,"but thanks for giving me a chance. And really? How d'you know?" He said excitedly, like a little kid.

"Really?" I said as it was something too obvious, "look." I pointed at Santana, Kurt and Mercedes who were still doing shots. Mercedes was glancing at Sam and laughing uncontrollably. Kurt was laying on the edge of the pool, laughing too. Santana tried to wave flirtatiously, but she fell in the water again, tripping over her legs.

"You see?" I laughed.

"Let's join them. This is our chance," Sam went through the crowd towards them. I was pretty sure he meant "his chance", not our. This hasn't been my chance. Or?

The trio grinned when we approached them. All of us were doing shots now. Sam tried to be closer to Mercedes and she co-operated.

"It's so hot in here", Santana said.

"Ye—", was all I could say because Santana quickly unbuttoned her shirt and threw it behind her, the shirt landing somewhere on the garden gnome. All she had on herself were tight black shorts and a black bra. She lay down in the water again.

"Much better", she relieved.

I couldn't handle it. I wanted to dip her and kiss her. I was so eager, suddenly my hunger for her enlarged and I hardly controlled myself. She is so beautiful, I couldn't help myself.

The pressure was so hard and I found myself staring at her. Luckily, nobody noticed. She didn't either, thank God.

I got out of the pool and climbed up the table. A few faces were looking at my direction, but my vision has been kinda blurry and I couldn't recognize anyone.

"Turn the music up!" I yelled really loud and everyone silenced for a second to take a look at me, standing on the table with a glass in my hand.

Seconds later, the cheers started again and the music was louder. Some Britney song was on, I didn't know which one, but it was really rhythmic and I started dancing. Soon, people were coming out of the pool and joining me on the tables. Some of them were dancing on the ground, probably because they weren't sober for getting up.

Mike was the first one who joined me, he was a hell of a dancer. Girls cheered, boys too, while he did something between the robot dance and a sexy dance. Sugar was on the other table, not quite dancing, but jumping and doing so called stunts, but the crowd enjoyed it.

Santana was in the middle of the crowd, swaying slowly. That was weird because the song was pretty fast, but she just kept gazing at me. It looked like somehow she admired my moves.

When I looked at her and got off of the table to join her, she smiled widely. If I haven't been so drunk, I would appreciate it even more. Her face was that mesmerizing that I didn't even notice she was still in a bra and shorts. She wasn't dry from the pool yet, the clothing she had on was still wet. A few water drops kept gliding on her bare stomach, stirring between her perfectly toned abs. The same things with her legs, too.

"You are hot, too", she broke into laughter. My jaw probably dropped or something like that and I stared.

I took a step closer towards her. We heard someone yelling in the pool, our heads quickly turning to see what was it.

And we had something interesting to see.

Blaine and Rachel in the water, leaning onto the edge of the pool, sharing sloppy kisses, their arms wandering on each others body and Quinn running towards them into the water. They paused to look what was going on. Before they could say anything, Quinn slapped Blaine.

"What the hell?" He snapped at her.

"Get away from her, you have no right…She-" Quinn tried to distance them with her arms.

"She can make her own decisions," Blaine interrupted Quinn and finished her sentence, the other way of course.

They continued snapping at each other, none of them giving attention to Rachel. When they stopped shouting at each other, Rachel wasn't around them.

"Fuck", Quinn left Blaine and started looking for Rachel.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine walked to us with a puzzled look on his face.

"You just made out with someone's girlfriend", Santana said playfully, practically singing the last word.

"Shut up, I heard you", Quinn snapped from the other side. I thought she couldn't hear us. Santana and I laughed.

"Wait, they're a thing?" Blaine's surprised voice caught me off guard.

"You must be new", Santana teased again.

He just kept looking at her so she continued.

"Not really. Well, we don't know. They're best friends," Santana smirked, "but that doesn't mean they can't get their cuddle on at times."

"Interesting", Blaine and I said in unison.

"Don't worry, you three are going to clear everything up tomorrow, when you all sober up." I tried to comfort him. He looked at me, then at Santana who nodded.

"Okay," He let out a breath. "But the party isn't over yet!"

"Just don't make out with anyone till the end of the night and you'll be okay," I suggested.

"Listen to her", Santana smiled.

"Thanks girls", He pulled us both in a hug.

"No problem", we mumbled at him.

We watched him as he walked away to the rest of the people who were still dancing. I realized we were alone and that nobody was watching.

"Come with me", I held out my hand to her and she took it. We made a few steps and then she stopped.

"Wait, I need to get back to the house, I'll be back real quick" She said apologetically.

"I'll be in the pool, but hurry." She nodded and ran towards the house.

I hopped around the edge, ready to jump inside and wait for Santana, but my leg slipped.

Blackness.

* * *

The next thing I remember are someone's wet, full lips pressed on mine, giving the air to my lungs. I open my eyes and start coughing the water out.

"Eugh, why didn't you listen to me?" I teased.

"And the blonde Weasley is back", Blaine chuckled.

"And sorry, it was kind of an emergency," he said sarcastically and smiled.

I sat and found Santana and Quinn leaning over Blaine's shoulder. I laughed at the picture of Quinn's worried face, her chin poking at Blaine's shoulder. Just a while ago she was ready to throw razorblades at him.

"The party's over. We'll drive you home, you need to rest", Santana said firmly ,"and no baby pouting face, that's not working on me."

I pouted my lips even more, tried to soften my look and glanced at her.

"You're such a dork", she slapped my shoulder playfully with a cute smile on her lips.

Blaine, Quinn and Santana helped me to get up and I put each of my arms around Blaine and Quinn, Santana walking behind us. They put me in Santana's Land Rover, Quinn sat on the driver's seat and Santana next to her. Santana protested, but Quinn just shut her up saying that she's too drunk to drive. Blaine sat with me in the back.

When we reached our house, they helped me climb up the stairs. My hair and my dress were still wet, I needed to change. Santana offered to help, but Quinn said something about animals and mating, and that she's going to do it.

"We're in this together", Blaine said.

"Oh, you too?" Quinn said with an annoyed voice.

"Come one, she's like a sister to me, I've seen her lady parts more times than you two ever will."

There was a short pause before Quinn gave in.

"Okay."

Quinn carefully slipped me out of the dress and pulled out the headband out of my hair while Santana was trying to get a perfect water temperature.

"Leg up", Santana said softly, looking at my face, despite my uncovered body.

I stepped in a shower, Quinn and Santana with me, gently washing me with the cloth Blaine got them. My body was completely numb, I couldn't feel anything. They patiently waited for me to wash my lady parts and when I finished, I stepped out of the shower, Blaine wrapping me in the towel.

Quinn helped dressing me in my duck pajamas and tucked me in the bed, gently pulling the covers on me. She planted a kiss on my forehead and went out of the room with Blaine.

I closed my eyes and just a second later, I was falling into the land of dreams, the last thing I felt was the softest touch on my lips.

* * *

Here it is, I'm sorry I haven't update it earlier, but the end of the school year is near all all these test are suffocating me. I hope you guys like the new chapter. I think there'll be like 23 chapters or something like that and I consider writing a sequel, so tell me what you think! :) And btw, did you see the Glee season 3 finale? I think they could do much better, but it was beautiful at some moments. But, it's Gleeee. :)


	10. We Just Go In Circles

I flinched a little when I opened my eyes, looked down and saw her tan arms wrapped around my stomach. I immediately smiled and didn't even doubt to stand up or not, I just nested myself even closer to her and nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck. She smelled like chocolate and peanuts, delicious. Her breathing wasn't that deep and calm so I assumed she wasn't asleep, but I still tried not to move because this was more comfortable than anything. I liked the way she was holding me.

"Oh, you're awake", she chuckled and kissed my hair.

I yawned and tried to rub my eyes with my hands, but they were captured under Santana's. The amount of light in the room was a little unusual for morning.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked her, but didn't turn around to face her. I enjoyed laying in her arms.

"Breakfast? Oh yeah, Jenna's making pizza for lunch", she laughed.

"Lunch? What time is it?"

"Almost 1 PM", she said, still laughing.

"I guess I really had fun last night", I chuckled.

Last night. My head was still hurting, but I started to remember last night's events even though it was still a little blurry. Drinking, kiss the bottle, goofing in the pool, drinking, dancing on tabletops, drinking, Quinn and Blaine fighting, finally me falling into the pool, no more drinking thank God, Blaine, Quinn and Santana carrying me home.

"Wait, you stayed here all night? And half of the day?" I turned around to face her,

"Yeah, I thought it would be simpler than climbing in through Quinn's window, that didn't work very well last time I did it," she smiled, but her face scrunched, remembering the painful event, I assumed.

"I thought Quinn would kick mine and Blaine's ass because we wanted to stay, but then I threatened to call Berry to tie her and dance naked around her. She did back off, but only because she knew she wouldn't be able to touch, pervert", she continued.

"Blaine left an hour ago, he had to meet with his soccer trainer, the tournament is the next week and his team are our rivals. How are you feeling?" Her thumb gently danced on my hand. That gave me goosebumps.

"My head still hurts, but at least my stomach isn't doing roller coaster rides."

"That's actually very surprising, your drinking capacity is beyond incredible. Last night was very eventul, in case you miss the pieces", she winked and my insides turned hot.

Her skin was so smooth and bright without make up, her hair ruffled from sleep and her lips were surprisingly red. She was beautiful.

"I was kinda hoping we could make up the lost time from yesterday", her cheeks immediately turning pink.

My stomach knotted and suddenly the warm feeling spread all over my body, making it hard for me to look her in the eyes without getting Pikachu cheeks so I focused on her neck. Not helping, though.

"You were so hot last night", I stated bluntly.

Shit, this is so me. I always managed to say things without thinking about it first.

"Sorry", I said quickly.

"There's no need for apologizing, it's the truth", a cute laugh spread over the room.

"So now you're all Sexy and I know it?" I teased, looking up to lock my eyes with hers again.

She just laughed and pulled up her knees, making me lose my balance, falling right on top of her.

"Idiot", I tried to lift my body up but she didn't let me.

"C'mere", she smirked, her hand shoved my butt forward, now I was even closer. I could actually feel her hot breath on my ear. I was laying on top of her, my hands on her sides and my head nuzzled in her neck. I lifted my head a little to catch a glance of her.

"What? I felt you shivering so I wanted to make you feel more warm." She tried to explain herself.

I threw her one of my "Yeah, right" looks and she stuck out her tongue, showing her response.

"You thought I was about to give you a few of my sweet lady kisses, didn't you?" She read my face and smiled, her head slightly tilting on the side.

I nodded slowly, looking down fully embarrassed.

She cupped my face and lifted my chin slowly. I looked up again and saw the craving in her eyes while she brought my face closer to hers. I heard the door open the moment I closed my eyes and I jumped off of Santana, almost landing on the floor.

"Lunch's done", Quinn walked around the room, collecting the dirty clothes into the basket. "How're you feeling?"

"I've been better, but fine. Thank you for taking care of me, both of you", my eyes landing on her and Santana.

Quinn nodded with a smile and went out of the door.

"I can't believe she always does this," Santana whined after Quinn left the room.

"Shush", I put my index finger on her lips, causing her to silence immediately. I leaned down and pecked her lips before I stood up from the bed to get dressed. The sweetness of her lips made me a little drunk again.

* * *

"What are plans for today?" I asked Quinn and Santana after we finished eating the best pizza I've ever had.

"No, no, no. No wild things for you today", My face frowned when Quinn protested, Santana just smiled mysteriously.

"I agree, you've had enough", Santana patted Quinn's shoulder.

"Not fair", I pouted. I loved every single thing we did together. Every thing was different than the other, yet it was fun as hell. I loved the company here.

"Dork", Santana teased.

"You know what we didn't have in a long time?" Quinn said before I could think of a come-back for Santana.

"What?" We said in unison.

"Pancakes! I should call everyone from yesterday and see if they're in function to come here. I bought Nuttella and we should have a pancake party."

"No alcohol", Quinn added quickly when she saw Santana's smugly face.

"We totally should."

"Okay, I'll call Rachel and Santana you call everyone else." Quinn ordered.

* * *

Quinn and Santana were laying on the couch, watching TV when I came back from the shower. They were watching Sponge Bob SquarePants and laughing like some 5 year olds. They were adorable.

"So, who's going to come?" Quinn quickly grabbed a remote controller and turned off the TV. Santana and Quinn both looked like they were caught watching porn, not cartoons.

"Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine, Sam and Kurt. The rest of them are still sobering up. We don't even know where Sugar is." Quinn spoke first.

"Probably somewhere lost in the sewers", Santana giggled. Quinn threw her a dirty look but smiled when she turned around.

"Awesome. So when they're coming?" I clapped my hands in excitement.

"In half an hour. We should probably get changed into something more comfortable because there's going to be chocolate everywhere."

* * *

We had the house for ourselves because Jenna and Nick went with my grandpa to some relatives to New Haven. Mercedes was the last one to arrive, apologizing for being late because her fridge broke and her dog ate all that's left or something like that.

"Bring me that oil", Sam gestured to Blaine.

"I'm going to get my hands dirty", he complained.

"You're already dirty anyway", Santana grinned. Rachel's cheeks turned pink and the forks from Quinn's hands fell with a loud chiming. Blaine just coughed and passed the oil to Sam who was our chef tonight.

"Let me take over", Rachel was tying Santana's apron. "Auntie Snix has it under control."

I spun around when Mercedes turned on the music and started swaying around the table. I joined her while the others were baking pancakes.

When Quinn and Rachel went into the dining room to prepare the table, I tiptoed to Santana, put my hands on her hips and started to rock our bodies together. When my hands touched her hips, the pancake in the pan fell onto the floor. I smiled widely.

"You're such a tease." She shook her head, but continued moving carefully with me.

"This is sooo good", Rachel admitted and everybody else hummed in response, their mouths full of tasty pancakes filled with Nutella.

"Hey Santana, you have some Nutella right here", I slipped my finger down Santana's cheek, leaving a brown mark.

"Yeah, and here." Sam joined, tracing his finger on Santana's nose.

"Here too", Rachel left a trace of Nutella on Santana's chin.

"This is war." Santana stood up, grabbed the jar of Nutella and started to poke her finger in all of us, leaving our clothes and our faces in a mess.

"One more." Quinn grabbed another one, dipped her fingers in it and stuck them to Sam and Mercedes' back.

"You're so down", Rachel stated and the four of them started to chase Quinn around the house.

Santana was still holding the jar, her toothy grin challenged me to make a move. I stood up from the table and took a step closer to Santana who still didn't make a move. It made me more confident. I took some Nutella off of my face and pinned it to Santana's button nose. She made a scrunchy face. Her index finger and her middle finger were sliding on my lips slowly. She gulped when I let out my tongue to clean up my lips and licked her fingers.

"Who's the tease now?" I teased.

"You, always. That's not even a question", she said it in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah?"

I pinned her onto the kitchen isle, my hands still on her hips. They were dirty but she didn't mind. I lifted her chin slowly and inched closer toward her. She had already closed her eyes, waiting for me to kiss her. Instead, my lips landed just on the corner of her lips, cleaning away the Nutella. When I pulled back, she opened her eyes and smirked. She was shivering.

"Wrong spot."

I leaned down again, pressing my lips lower, on her chin, just below her bottom lip. I pecked her softly and moved to her plump lips. I brushed her upper lip with my nose before kissing her fully. As our lips connected, she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I slid my tongue slowly across her lips, licking the sweetness of Nutella off of her. Her hair smelled like pancakes, but she tasted even better. I pulled back again before she could deepen the kiss.

"Wait, you've got some more here", she grinned before she pulled me back towards her.

* * *

A/N. I'm sorry for the absence, but schoooool. -.- I promise I'll update it more often. Thank you for all your reviews, I'm really appreciating it. I listened to a lot of Fun. and Panic at the Disco! while I was writing this chapter. ^^ Hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing! xx :D


	11. You Treat Me Just Like Another Stranger

"I'm not cleaning this mess all by myself, just so you know", Quinn walked into the kitchen backwards, facing the group that was walking behind her.

The moment I heard them coming, I wiggled out of Santana's grip, glancing at her apologetically and somehow annoyed because somebody always got in our way. Thank God, they didn't see us.

"It's all over your face", Mercedes pointed at us and chuckled like a 5 year old.

"What?" My hand flew over to my lips, moving towards my cheeks which were on fire.

"Your face. It looks like you've dived into the Nutella jar with it", Sam giggled.

"She dived into something else", Blaine yelled from the other room.

"They have a point. Let me clean it", Santana acted like she didn't hear Blaine's comment, but she slightly blushed and tried to reach my face with her hand, grinning.

"Idiot", I slapped her arm playfully, trying to stay serious, Santana backed off and started to giggle.

"Come on, let's clean it up, we can't be up all night, the big game is tomorrow!" Quinn announced, clapping with her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Yeah, we're going to kick your ass", Blaine walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'm going to kick your ass", Quinn defended.

"Oh please, I know you were the nationals champions last year, but you're going down tomorrow. A lot of things changed since the last time we played", Blaine leaned on the kitchen island and crossed his arms.

"True that. You guys are awesome, but you didn't see them play this year", I jumped in. And that was true. The new girl, Becky, joined the team after I left. Coach Sue was always telling me not to give up and to fight with the spot on the team, but I gave up. She was the most popular and the hottest girl in our school. All of the guys (and girls) wanted to be friends with her, but she always chased me. I tried to stay away from her so I gave up on soccer. I'm feeling kind of sorry now.

All of them looked at me, their eyes curious and waited for me to say more. When they realized I won't go in any details, Blaine spoke.

"We will go all Lima heights on your asses", he teased.

"We'll see tomorrow, then", Santana winked.

"Hey, do you wanna go and watch us?" Kurt turned to me and asked politely.

"Sure, how could I miss the crash of the titans?" I said excitedly.

* * *

The next morning, Santana and Quinn left early for the game and I drove with Jenna and my grandpa.

"So, I see you've made friends here. Do you like it?" My grandpa asked.

"I love it here more than in Lima", I confessed. I saw Jenna's smile in the rear-view mirror.

"Kids are pretty cool here", she continued.

"They really are", I said bluntly.

And I mean it. Everyone here accepted me quickly and they even made me the best birthday party ever. They cared a lot, made me feel like I've been their friends for years and did it amazingly. I don't remember being this comfortable in anyone's company before.

When we arrived on the big stadium, we went to the special seats, for the families. The stadium was half full, colored by the green and red scarves, hats and transparents which represented two teams: from Lima and New York. I noticed some parents of players from Blaine's team with their brothers and sisters.

Jenna, Nick and I bought some soda and food before we sat and patiently waited for the game to start. A man appeared on the center and greeted everyone before he signalized the start of the game.

"And our Nationals finalists 2012, from Lima, Ohio: Troubletones!" Girls and boys in green jerseys walked to the center. I recognized Blaine, Jacob-Ben Israel, Lucy, Artie, Rory, Emma and some others I didn't know. And the red haired girl with a pony tail, with a captain's armband, Becky on the end. The crowd went crazy, they whistled and cheered, I tried to be as loud as I could, I wanted them to win.

"Against last year's champions: New Directions!" The crowd went crazy again, I clapped too. Mike, Tina, Santana, Sam, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, Finn, Sugar and Quinn, who was a captain of their team, walked onto the field in their red jerseys, greeted the other team and went on their side of the field after the judge flipped the coin.

Blaine and Quinn handshaked so hard I was afraid they were going to crush each other's hands. He whistled and the game started, New Directions had the ball first.

That was the most beautiful soccer game I've ever watched. The ball travelled fast on the field, there weren't a lot of fouls, and the passings were extraordinary.

The toughest struggles I noticed were between Quinn and Blaine who guarded each other and Santana and Becky. They tackled and fought for the ball like it was made of gold, like they won't win just a game if they score.

They looked so good in those jerseys, the shorts revealing their toned legs, it was hard not to notice.

The game was so tense and I was afraid to look somewhere else, scared to miss anything. I barely drank my soda, my eyes were locked on the players and the ball.

After 20 minutes, Becky escaped from Santana, used the empty space and kicked the ball. It flew right past Mercedes' fingers and shook the net.

All of the people on the bleachers stood up, threw their hands in the air, showing the transparents and cheered loudly. I was so happy, I cheered for the team from my school. New Directions were my friends and they were very precious for me, but Troubletones was my team.

Santana was looking at me, all red from the anger. Sam threw her one of the looks that said "It's fine, don't worry, we'll fix this" but she just continued punching herself on the thigh with her fist. Everyone from Troubletones jumped on Becky, trying to hug her. She looked at Santana with a satisfied grin, trying to figure out what was Santana's distraction and then she locked her eyes with mine, grinning ever wider. I smiled at her, I was happy. Santana was even more pissed when she understood where was Becky looking.

New Directions did all they could to score, but didn't make it till the end of the half time. In the last minute, Emma passed the ball to Rory, the goal keeper, and it somehow jumped over his leg right into the goal.

The crowd went loud again, I cheered for them too, but made a pouty face because Troubletones weren't winning anymore.

There was a pause that lasted for 15 minutes before the second half started. There were some changes in the green team, but I didn't recognize anyone I knew.

In the 84th minute, Artie performed the corner kick, the ball landed perfectly on Becky's forehead, spinning into the New Direction's goal.

The crowd was deafening when the ball stopped moving in the goal. I finally managed to turn around, some people were crying, the other smiling widely, but all of them were yelling in happiness.

New Directions looked like all of their ships went down, their heads buried in their hands, walking around the field in circles.

Becky turned to the bleachers where I sat, did a backflip and bowed before she looked into my eyes and smiled. I returned the smile, not to her, but to Santana who was walking behind her. I think she didn't see it because she just turned around and walked away.

The game ended, judges called Troubletones' win, congratulated New Directions and the bleachers started to empty out.

The both of the teams were still on the field, and I went down to them. Troubletones were closer to me and I headed at their side of the field.

"Wow, that thing is huge!" I said as Blaine passed me the same cup I saw on the picture in Quinn's room.

"Congratulations, guys, I've never been this proud like I am now", I flew into the big group hug.

"I should go", I said goodbye with them when I saw Becky approaching me. She touched my arm and I excused myself and walked over to New Directions.

"I don't care what anybody has to say, you guys rocked." No answer came back to me so I continued.

"The next year is yours. Maybe I'll return to the old team and then you'll win." I tried to put a smile on their faces and I did. All of them smiled weakly and hugged me. All of them except Santana. I walked up to her and tried to hug her, but she just shrugged me off.

"What's the matter?" I asked, confused.

"What's the matter? You cheered for them", she pointed at the winning team, "all the freaking time and you just come here and tell us that everything's going to be fine. Don't we mean anything to you?" Her voice was darker than usual, her face was red and her fists were clenched in the fury.

"It's okay, Britt, we know that you've played before and that they are your team. It's logical, we understand", Rachel defended me.

"Thank you Rachel, I'm glad. I cheered for you guys too, but they are my team, from my school. And they're also my friends."

"Who is that red haired girl you looked at like she was made in chocolate factory?" Santana attacked.

"So, this isn't about the game anymore?"

"What does she mean to you? Who is she to you? I've never seen a girl that beautiful in a long time, besides…" Santana was raging, but managed to stop herself and not to spill out anything that could affect our "situation."

"Why do you even care? It's not like I understand _us._" I screamed back at her.

"Maybe if you turned on that brain of yours, you could." Santana hissed, everyone looked at her in shock.

"Britt", she reached for my arm, but I turned around, started to run away from her, failing at suppressing the hot tears streaming down my face.

* * *

The update came quicker than before, I hope that you like it. In the next chapter there will be "the talk" between S and B, they'll try to figure this out. Tell me what do you mean by far! I really appreciate all of your reviews and nice comments. xx :)


	12. Don't You Ever Wonder How We Survived

Hello, I'm back. I said the update will be sooner than usually, so here it is. This chapter is the shortest I've ever written, but I tried not to keep it too long because the next chapters are going to be a little longer than before and more stuff will happen. The song from this chapter is "Mess I Made" by Parachute. Listening to it while reading the chapter would be cool, too. Enjoy! :)

"Britt", her voice echoed behind me. I didn't even took a second to look back, I just kept walking forward.

"Britt, please", Santana ran after me, but I didn't care.

"Brittany!" She breathed out my name, impatience hiding in her calm, soft, now strong voice and grabbed my arm. I stopped walking, but didn't turn around. I didn't want to look at her. The feel of disappointment and anger flew through me, not sure which one was stronger. Her touch burned my skin and it made everything even harder.

"I have nothing to say to you", I avoid looking at her eyes, knowing the look she was giving me would probably make me feel sorry. And I didn't want that.

"Please, listen. Britt, look at me", she sounded desperate and torn. She took both of my hands in hers and I slowly looked up to her puppy eyes. I was right, I couldn't handle it.

"Get off me." I plucked out my hands from her grip and exited the stadium, leaving her in the middle of it.

**3 days later**

_Should've kissed you there_

_I should've held your face_

_I should've watched those eyes_

_Instead of run in place_

_I should've called you out_

_I should've said your name_

_I should've turned around_

_I should've looked again_

I buried my face deeper in the pillow while the music on my IPod tried to blast away the thoughts. It didn't work, though. I didn't cry, I was still too pissed to realize what happened. What's her problem? I know I shouldn't have taken sides, but I was a part of that team before for years. Probably it wasn't about that. Well, at least not the biggest part. Becky. Yes, the red haired, green eyed beauty. I used to wonder why she tried to befriend me or something, or maybe she tried to use me like she did with everyone else in our school. She was the most beautiful and popular girl in the school, she could've have anyone whom she wanted, so why she wanted anything from me? Oh, wait.

_But ooh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

Santana and Becky were the same, yet so different. Both were popular, funny, sickly beautiful it creeped me out, excellent athletes, but that's it. Becky treated everyone like crap when she got what she wanted, while Santana showed she cared even nobody expected it. Sure, Santana was mean and she made rude comments usually, but when no one was around, she'd actually apologize. Deep under all that toughness, beneath her walls, she was just another soul that needed to be saved. They were both fighters, too, they didn't give up till they don't get what they want, although, you can't always get what you want. But Santana had me.

_Should've held my ground_

_Could've been redeemed_

_For every second chance_

_That changed it's mind on me_

_I should've spoken up_

_I should've proudly claimed_

_That oh, my head's to blame_

_For all my heart's mistakes_

Now I get why was she furious. This may sound conceited, but maybe I was right. I bet she couldn't handle losing me because of someone like her. Well, at least she thought she was like Becky.

Quinn probably stood in front of me for a little longer than I knew so I quickly pulled the earphones out and turned off my IPod. I was still in my pajamas, even though it was something like 6 pm, I didn't know.

"Santana wants to talk to you", she said softly like she was afraid of my reaction. I smiled weakly, nodding slightly

"Thank God, I couldn't stand seeing you like this any more", she chuckled, but I knew she meant for serious. And I agreed with her.

"She is in the kitchen."

As I slowly walked down the stairs, I could hear Sponge Bob on TV. I giggled at the memory of Santana and Quinn watching it, then turning it off when I came into the room like it was something terrible. I peeked through the door frame and saw Santana sitting by the table, drumming her fingers nervously against it. I stopped walking when she looked up and saw me, Her lips pulled in a smile when she checked me out, I looked like I came back from Disney Land through the sewers.

"Sit, please", she said in the softest voice I ever heard, pulling the chair for me to sit. I saw down and nodded as "thank you."

Neither of use spoke for some time, we just looked at eah other, waiting for the other one to make the first move.

"I'm sorry", we said in unison and smiled at each other warmly.

"Britt..." she began.

"No, shh. I'm sorry, okay. It was my fault. I shouldn't react like that, I knew it was hard for you and that you wanted to win so bad. And I'm sorry for Becky", she looked at me questioningly, raising her brows, "the red haired girl. It was never my intention for you to think that she means anything to me, because she doesn't. She always tried to be in touch with me, but I didn't want to and I always avoided her. I swear, she could never have me like you have me. And I know you will hurt me and that I'll hurt you too, but I can't be apart from you. I just can't. I need you, Santana. Not just as a friend. And we'll take time to figure all of this out, to figure_ us_. We'll have time on our hands and we'll use every chance we get to unfold our feelings and wishes. You're my person, Santana. I'm yours, proudly so." I cut her off, speaking as soft as I could, actually very surprised at how my voice sounded.

She just kept staring at me, her eyes traveling down my lips and back to my eyes.

"Please say something", I said nervously after the long silence.

"Joe called me last night", She said almost inaudibly, but clear enough for me to understand,

Sooo? :) What are your thoughts about this chapter, what will happen with S and B? School's almost over so I'll have more time for writing. I'm actually thinking about writing a Quinntana fic, or about Heya in Mexico and Rivergron in Paris. Let me know what you think about it. Reviews are always appreciated! :D xx


	13. I Guess I'm Dreaming Again

Finally, the summer arrived. Unfortunately I got more lazy so sorry for the long wait. I hope it will pay off, haha. Glee Season 4 is starting on the 13th September! Hope you'll enjoy this.

* * *

Something in me broke. I was sitting like I was paralyzed. My jaw dropped as I stared right through her, unable to let any word out. When nothing came out of my mouth, I stood up and started walking around the kitchen isle.

"Britt", I leaned on the isle, facing Santana who was looking down at the table, making circles on the surface with her index finger.

"What did he say?" The courage from somewhere deep inside of me made its way. She took a deep breath before she looked me deeply in the eyes and started talking.

"He said that he's sorry for everything he has done to me, that he has never stopped loving me, that he wants to be with me and that the biggest mistake he ever did was leaving me", she said flatly, making it impossible for me to understand what she wanted..

"Just like in the movies", I replied sarcastically. After I realized her face frowned I asked her, unsure if I really wanted an answer.

"So what did you say?"

"Nothing, I hung up, but the phone kept ringing the whole night and I just couldn't bear it anymore", she noticed the curiosity in my eyes and continued.

"I told him to fuck off and that I never want to see his ratty face ever in my life", her mocha eyes told me nothing but the truth and her lips pulled into a weak smile.

"That's aw-", My voice was a little higher than I expected.

"I mean, I'm sorry", I shrugged my shoulders, lowering my voice.

She chuckled softly and gestured with her hands.

"C'mere."

She stood up from the table, tiptoed towards me and I let her into the bone crushing hug. Her face was buried just above my chest, near the crook of my shoulder and her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck. God bless the height difference.

"I was scared you'll be crawling into his arms", I couldn't stop myself as I mumbled into her neck.

"Me too. I just don't wanna see him, because I am afraid some of these feelings will come back. And I don't want them, I want them to stay just right there where they are now", she admitted.

As I failed to process what she has just said, I pulled her tighter and whispered.

"I am here to fix that."

"I know. I'm just so scared you'll leave just as he did", her voice was shaking.

"Eventually, I'll have to go, but I'll come back. This is what I call home. Here, with all these people, with you. And it won't be the same like it was with you and Joe."

"Wait, how d'you know what happened with Joe?" She looked up.

"Quinn told me", I said truthfully.

"If I weren't glad she did, I'd kick her ass."

"So, what about us?" I asked hesitantly when we pulled back.

"Well, we need to figure it out so how about we figure it out tomorrow night?" She grinned widely.

"Santana Lopez, are you asking me out on a date?" I faked my surprise tone.

"I guess you can call it that." She winked.

* * *

"Quinn!" I kept whining from her room looking until she showed up.

"What, what?" She ran into the room like a ninja.

"I don't know what to wear tonight", I said as I desperately looked at the open closet. Quinn chuckled and reached to look at some dresses.

"I suck at this and you rule. I really don't wanna look like cabbage patch kid tonight, it's kinda important." Her green eyes sparkled with curiosity as she grinned slyly, her brows furrowed.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry, I got this", she winked.

* * *

I told Quinn that my mysterious date isn't picking me up at the house because we don't want to rush anything, that we just wanna take it slow and see where it will lead us, for now. She just chuckled and gave me one of her sly Quinn smiles. It actually made me think about it, maybe she knows. Or maybe she's just being herself.

Santana and I are supposed to meet in a small, abandoned park a little further from the neighbourhood, which was mostly used at the weekends for Friday and Saturday drinking parties, I sat on the bench and waited for Santana to show up. I came a little early so she wasn't late yet. Quinn helped me with dressing up. She said that I mustn't wear anything complicated or too formal, so we decided for an ocean blue summer dress that ended just before my knees, Quinn said it highlights my eyes so I even look more pretty. She also did my make up, based on "less is more". I played Angry Birds on my phone, killing the time and pissing myself off because I couldn't get them all.

"Need help banging those?" A soft chuckle filled the park.

"God, you're beautiful", I stood up and said bluntly the moment I saw her. Her toned, sun kissed legs weren't hiding underneath long jeans or anything like that. She wore a similar summer dress like mine, only her was black with a red bow and it was a little shorter. Her long, raven, silky hair was falling free on her shoulders, she was absolutely mesmerizing.

"You too. You look ... amazing", she blushed as she tried to find the right words. I thanked her and blushed too.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" We kept staring at each other, admiring.

"You'll see. I've actually had some help because I needed everything to be perfect."

Honestly, I didn't mind it, If somebody knew about us, I didn't care. Well, maybe except my grandpa, but he was on the road somewhere with Nick so I didn't worry about him. I just wanted to be with her.

"Oh, it will be", I said reassuringly. She smiled warmly and took my hand in her own, slightly trembling. I tightened the grip to tell her that everything's going to be okay. My insides went crazy.

"Let's go", She led us and I felt safe.

This is going to be the best night ever.

* * *

"Oooh, the memories", I chuckled when I saw where we're going first. Empire State Building.

"Enough with the teasing, the food is up there. I made us hamburgers", she grinned as she saw my face when she mentioned food. A toothy grin spread across my face.

"God, I'm going on a date with the biggest dork on the planet", she giggled like a little kid,

"Heeey", I tried to act like I was insulted and slapped her shoulder playfully.

"Let's go up there."

* * *

When we got on the top with an elevator (Santana wasn't uncomfortable like the first time, but I tried to drag off her thoughts with goofing myself off anyways) a lot of people were there, just like the first time we went here.

"Stay here, I'll be right back", she let go off my hand and disappeared in the crowd. The sight of New York City from here never failed to take my breath away. It was as beautiful as always.

I turned around and saw Santana with a basket in her hands. Before I could say anything, a loud dancy song started to play through the speakers. Some people looked in confusion while the others just started to dance around.

"Come one", a wild smile appeared on her face and before I could even protest, she grabbed my arm and led us towards other people who were dancing. She was a hell of a dancer, I wasn't bad myself either, but dancing kinda wasn't my thing. Blaine and myself often had "concerts" when we were home alone where we sang, danced and goofed around.

Our bodies were close and radiating with heat, I spun her around and she was smiling all the way till the song ended. We stepped out of the crowd, she grabbed the basket and we ran towards an elevator, hoping we'd be alone, but unfortunately that didn't happen. Still, we were grinning and throwing glances at each other.

/

"Oh, I get it now", I said proudly when we arrived in the Central Park. The night started to fall down.

"Yes, I wanted for our date to be something to remind us of the other where we first felt something for each other. For me, it was the day I took you out sightseeing", she confessed.

"Then it should be in Quinn's house", I winked, her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"Really?" She was genuinely surprised.

"Yes. From the moment I saw you, I knew there was something about you. I was scared and didn't know, but now I do", I tried to think what to say next, "I really like you, Santana." I looked at her eyes before I blushed and looked down at the blanket we were sitting on.

"I really like you too, Britt", I hoped so badly to hear that. I smiled widely at her, I was so happy.

The moon was so bright that night. I looked around the park and it fascinated me. The shadows, everything.

"What?" I asked when I noticed Santana staring at me with the silly look on her face, her head slightly tilted on the side.

"Nothing, it's cheesy", she shook her head, breaking out from daydreaming and smiled nervously.

"Come on, I love cheesy", I teased. I loved whenever she said or did something cheesy, maybe because you couldn't see that side of her often.

She took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders.

"The way the moonlight falls over you makes you look like an angel, I can't believe I have you", her eyes sparkled with honesty and my insides completely melted.

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard", I chuckled softly, leaned in and planted the softest kiss on her lips before she could say anything else. As I pulled back, she didn't wait for me to get back at her, she put her hand on my chest and shoved me on the blanket, while the other one kept playing with the locks of my hair. She captured my bottom lip between her own and flicked her tongue gently over it. A soft moan escaped my lips as I felt her smiling into the kiss. I didn't hesitate so I put my hands on her back, pressing her into me. We started kissing more hungrily, I thought my heart would bang out of my chest and start running around the Central Park.

My insides and downstairs were throbbing, but Santana broke the kiss, rolled off of me and lay on the blanket next to me. I scooted closer to her, allowing her to put her head on my chest. She smiled widely and I put my arm around her, causing her to lean even closer into me. I planted a kiss in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent.

We watched the stars, not caring about anyone but us in the moment. One step closer.

* * *

Sooo, what do you think? I thought I needed some more fluff after all that drama and stuff. Thank you for your reviews, it's always awesome to know what you guys think. :D


	14. Give Me Attention, I Need It Now

"Come on, get up you lazy, we're gonna be late! You're like a panda. Either you eat or sleep", Quinn pulled the sheets so quickly that I almost fell off of the bed.

"Pandas are cute", I whined, completely ignoring her.

"Why do I even try?" A loud bang filled the room, I thought she closed the door to leave me alone to sleep so I just turned on the other side and burried my face in the pillow. Then I felt a slight pain in my back.

"What the fuck?" I sat up, avoiding another one of Quinn's slippers attacks. Her methods of waking up often consisted of things thrown at me.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up", I couldn't fight when she gave me that 'I''tgetuprightnow' Quinn look.

I stood up from the bed slowly and made my way towards the closet to pack my clothes. We are going to Higbee beach.

"How can you not be excited for this?" Quinn narrowed her brows and threw me a puzzled look.

"No...I am, really. But this is just, like, _really_ early for me", I chuckled, but my voice had an unusual raspiness so it sounded differently.

"Santana is going, too", she smirked at me. I look at her questionably, pretending like I really didn't care, although I immediately felt more awake and alive.

Our date was perfect, it was the most beautiful night of my life. I couldn't keep myself from blushing when someone says her name or mentions something about her ever since that night.

"Really? Who else is going?" Sometimes I really wondered how could I act that well. The amount of disinterest and monotony in my voice startled me.

"Everybody who were on your birthday party. Except Blaine, he had to go back to Lima, I'm sure he told you. I know you don't even care about anybody else. Admit it, you just want Santana to go", If she didn't glance to me with her sparkly eyes and toothy grin, I'd believe she was serious.

"Oh, shut up", I threw the last piece of clothes in my bag. I couldn't help myself without looking at Quinn from the corner in my eye, seeing her lips twitching into a smile. It made me smile, too.

* * *

I got ready really fast so Quinn didn't have to wait for me , and I sure didn't want her to throw things at me again. My grandpa, Nick and Jenna went to Atlantic city to meet with other relatives of ours. Well, I thought they'll like casinos the best.

There were three cars waiting outside the house. Mike and Puck knew the way to the Higbee beach because they were there before, so all we had to do is follow them. Sam and Finn got out of the car and helped Quinn and me with our bags. While they chatted, I looked for Santana. Then I saw a glimpse of raven hair through the open window. I waved towards the car, but instead of her, Sugar peeked out and waved to me with a big smile on her face. Santana noticed me when she saw what Sugar did and she winked to me. I couldn't resist her so I smiled, shook my head and mouthed 'dork'. Thank God, Sugar didn't see because Quinn came by, but Santana did. She just grinned.

I rode in a car with Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Puck. Too bad Santana wasn't with me, because then we could touch and to others it wouldn't be weird because there was a little space in the car. But, we're going to the beach and we'll have our time there.

We sang a lot in the car and the ride was pleasant, Quinn and Rachel were giggling a lot at jokes only they knew. I tried to catch up, but it was too confusing so I forfeited.

At one moment, I heard a loud bang and the car slowed down.

"Shit! No, no ... this can't be happening!" Puck's voice filled the car. Kurt's puzzled face was priceless and it took all my energy not to start laughing.

"We got a flat tire", Puck explained. We stopped at the side of the road and called Finn, because they had a spare tire and he knew how to change it.

We arrived to the Higbee beach somewhere in the afternoon. There wasn't a lot of people. Some of them were walking their dogs, some of them sunbathing, some of them swimming, some of them just drinking beer in shade.

The boys were the first ones who took of their clothes and ran into the water, including Kurt. Somebody brought the ball so they played with it in the water.

"Come on, let's go in", Mercedes suggested. I didn't have a chance to talk with Santana before, so I hoped she'd go with us in the water.

"Get up", I stretched my hand towards Quinn and the other one to Santana. They both took it as a challenge and I ran into the water the moment they got up. Nobody pushed me in, I guess they weren't fast enough to get me. I joined the boys and soon Santana and Quinn joined us. Rachel didn't take long to come to us, too. I really wondered what kind of relationship she and Quinn had. I decided to ask her later, hoping she wouldn't mind.

When we got a little tired, we went out of the water to eat. Finn and Sugar's grandma cooked a lot of stuff so nobody was hungry. After we ate, we played some football on the sand. Sam kept chasing Mercedes and hugging her from behind while she kept stealing kisses from him. They were adorable and all of us saw it. Quinn and Rachel rolled in the sand whenever there was a chance, just like Santana and I.

When somebody kicked the ball out of the lines, Santana went to get it. I followed her and when she bended to pick up the ball, I hugged her from the back and tackled on the sand. I topped her and when she started laughing, I closed the gap and kissed her. I deepened the kiss as I felt her smiling into it.

"I missed you", I breathed out between our kisses. We kept kissing in the sand for some time, but then got up because we knew somebody would try to find us.

We returned back and they weren't playing football anymore. Probably because the night started falling down. Instead, they sat, drank beer and other alcohol drinks. Of course, we joined them. I couldn't resist Santana's devilish grin.

Rachel and Quinn got really drunk. Like, _really. _Quinn put the ball under her shirt, pretending she was pregnant and Rachel was yelling: "I'm the papa, I'm the papa."

We got really drunk too. Every each one of us. We ran into the water and played this 'wrestling game'. Tina sat on Mike's shoulders and Santana sat on mine. I was probably too drunk to know that her crotch was pinned on the back of my head. She wrapped her legs around me and I held her tight, trying to stay in balance. She sucedeed to shove Tina into the water, rewarding me with a deep kiss when she fell from my shoulders. We continued making out in the water for some time. We caught Rachel and Quinn making out on the sand, just where the water reached. Kurt watched us, confused, while Puck had a horny, satisfying expression on his face, his eyes roaming from us to Rachel and Quinn. Others didn't mind, or they didn't notice, they all probably thought that we were drunk.

I guess Santana and I will have to explain it tomorrow, but now we just wanna have fun. Just like Q and Berry.

* * *

A/N

I'm on the summer vacation, so I got an inspiration for this chapter. Are you enjoying summer? I really am. I started a Faberry fanfic called Don't Waste Your Time On Me, check it out. What do you think of this chapter? I changed my plans, so there will be just a few chapters till the end. Enjoy xx :)


	15. I Think We Have An Emergency

The next morning was followed by grogginess and heavy hangovers. I was the first one who woke up. Everyone else were sleeping . The power of sunlight surprised me when I opened my eyes, that I immediately turned on my stomach, almost puking because of the sudden pressure. Whenever I get drunk, I can't sleep for long so I always wake up earlier than usual, often with a headache or stomachache. Or both.

I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain flew through my head , causing me to lie back on the sand.

"_Worst. Hangover. Ever_." I thought.

"Brittany, are you awake?" I turned my head on the other side, finding Rachel laying on the sand beside me.

"Shhh, don't shout", I said when I turned to face her, gesturing with my hand to be quiet.

"Brittany, I'm not shouting. I'm whispering", she reassured me.

"Oh. It still sounds like there's a war going on here around me", I whined.

We didn't say anything else for a few minutes.

"Why are you not tired or something like that? You drank more than I did", I tried to make the conversation going. There was so much stuff I wanted to ask her.

"I wasn't feeling very well. I barely even slept."

"What? Quinn and you had a private party?" I teased.

"Brittany, can I ask you something?" She ignored my teasing and shot a worried look towards me.

"Now? I'm really not at my best right now", I chuckled, but immediately regretted it, because I felt like I was going to throw up.

"It's kind of an emergency."

"Okay", I gave in. I know if I asked her for advice or anything like that, she'd help me.

"What would you do if you had strong feelings for a special person and that someone felt the same way about you, but you're just not sure what you two are?" Rachel asked carefully, like she wanted to ask that for a long time, just didn't have a chance.

"Well, did you ask her?" The fake puzzled look on her face couldn't trick me so I continued, "Quinn. You know, you're not exactly as subtle as you think you are."

"Not really. Every time I try, something gets in the way. Or someone", Rachel sighed.

I knew how was that like. Every time Santana and I tried to clear things up about our relationship, something always interrupted us. It's still not clear to me. Our relationship status. We were more than friends, that's for sure, but less than girlfriends? It confused me. She confused me.

I didn't care if everyone knew I had a girlfriend here, I was afraid of such thing in Lima. I knew Blaine would be fine with that, but I wasn't so sure for others. And I was kind of afraid of what will my grandpa say. I mean, I know he loves me so much, but he was raised differently at his time. My parents, too. Although, I thought they'd accept it easier than my grandpa.

"You need to talk with her, because you need to solve it together. It's probably confusing for her, too. But I'm sure it will be fine. Just talk and take it slow, don't rush anything."

"How do you know that?"

"She likes you. And I'm not saying it in –just a friend- way. Believe me, the things between you two will work out perfectly. It's obvious that you two like each other, we all see it. You two see it too, you're just to scared to admit it", I reassured her with a smile.

"I hope so. I never wanted anything so bad. Well, maybe except the Nationals Trophy."

"I'm sorry, I suck at giving advice."

"No. It's fine, I think it will help. I didn't know who to ask, you seemed like the person I could trust with it. And I see that you're at the same level with Santana" I flinched a little, because it was kind of true.

"I'm glad that you went to me. It's good to know that someone trusts me. Santana and I are on the different level. I'd say higher and more complicated. We're not just messing around like Quinn and you. At least not anymore", I confessed. I was still a little drunk, and you know what people say: Drunk people are the most honest.

"Not anymore?" Rachel asked, confused.

"We were on a date." Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Like a real date-date?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. Dinner and stuff", I explained.

"Woah."

"I know", I chuckled.

"No, I mean. Wow. You are _really_ special then." Yes, I am. I finally found someone with whom I can be just the way I am. With whom I could be happy.

I thought I nodded slightly because Rachel continued.

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say. Santana didn't do this stuff since she broke up with Joe. Dates, feelings, anything connected with love."

"I know, Quinn told me about him", I frown a little whenever I hear his name or anything connected with him. He hurt Santana so bad, I had a reason why I didn't like him.

"I've never seen her this happy. She became a new person when you came. Do not throw it all away."

"I couldn't stand hurting her. I'd do anything to keep her safe. But more than anything, I'd like to know what we are. We keep dancing in the dark. Time isn't really on our side, either. In 3 weeks, I'll be gone. I'll leave New York and come home. I don't know how long will it take for me to come back. A month? A year, two? Who knows. I want to enjoy and spend the rest of my time here with her. Being with her. I care so much about her" I look Rachel in the eyes and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Believe me when I say that you two are perfect for each other, you'll figure it out."

"I hope so. Thanks, Rachel. I would give you a hug, but I feel like I can't move and I'm scared that I'll vomit on you."

She chuckled and just tapped me on the back softly. We drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Come on, Britt, wake up. We have to clean all this shit before we leave", Santana spoke softly, kissing me on the forehead.

"A little help?" I sat on the floor, holding out my hands for her to help me stand up. She smiled at me, picking my hands and lifting me up. I stumbled at the sudden movement and bumped with my head into Santana's shoulder, my lips brushing over her neck.

"Oh, sorry", I pulled back quickly and apologized. She just grinned.

"Britt, we need you here. And Santana, Sam needed you for something.. He's there somewhere", Quinn called from the other side, pointing behind me.

I joined Quinn and Tina, helping them with picking up empty bottles from last night while Santana went on the other side. I wanted to ask her about all the stuff Rachel and I talked about, but I decided to wait for a perfect timing.

Few minutes after, Santana walked furiously towards me, her fists clenched tightly, Rachel and Sam behind her. I walked towards her, wanting to ask why was she mad.

"Why did you tell everyone you want to be with me?" Santana scowled.

"What? I didn't-" I wanted to explain, but she interrupted me.

"Why do you always have to do this?! Every. Single. Time" She was yelling.

"Do what? I didn't tell everyone" I shouted back at her in anger.

"Santana, she actualy didn't tell everyone. Sam did. He said to Mike that he heard you talking with me earlier this morning", Rachel interfered.

"You always do this stuff that make me care about you. I don't want that! I don't want to care about you! And yeah, I know it's selfish, but I'm tired of it. Every time I fall for someone, that person leaves and messes everything up. Messes _me _up. When Joe left, I somehow suceeded to fix myself. I don't know if I could do it for the second time. Because I know you'll have to leave soon. Leave _me._ I don't want to be stuck", Her voice was strong, but the tears that were streaming down her face made her look weak.

"It's kind of late for that, isn't it? You already are", I grabbed my bag and walked towards Puck's car where Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes and Puck waited for me, leaving Santana, Rachel and Sam behind me.

* * *

A/N

I know you all will kill me because I left you hanging for 2 months without updating this story. But I got sooo lazy. I didn't have an idea for this story, I started some new ones, and never finished them. I wrote 3 new stories, all one shots. Take a look and review them. Just like this one. Few more chapters for this one and the end. It's going to be spicyyyy. And yeah, all the Brittana season 4 spoilers make me mad, you? xx :)


	16. When All Security Fails

The ride home was expectantly silent. Well, at least for me. Santana was in the other car, so I didn't have to avoid weird glances or anything awkward.

I still couldn't believe I acted so selfish. Her guard was up and I knew why, but I just went over it like it's nothing, like her feelings don't even matter a tiny bit to me. But she matters. That was the last thing on my mind to do, to just leave her dry out there and turn my back on her. I thought I could never do that. Yet, I did. I felt like I was going to vommit. Again.

Also, I couldn't quite understand why was she mad about everyone knowing. It's not like I wanted for everyone to know, I just didn't care if they did. Quinn and Rachel tried to hide themselves from others, but I'd still hear them talking on the phone late at night, whispering to each other all kinds of stuff. You didn't have to be very smart to figure it out.

If I had a chance, I would really like to kick Joe's cowardly ass for leaving Santana. Don't get me wrong. If he were still with her, I wouldn't probably stand a tiniest chance with her. I'm mad at him for hurting her so much.

I wanted so bad to show her how much love does she really deserve. I wanted to be that person. The person who could always make her feel good. All I needed was her help. I couldn't do that all by myself.

But if she thought I was going to give up without a fight, she was so wrong.

* * *

**_Santana's POV_**

"Why did you react like that?" Quinn attacked me as soon as we walked into the car.

"Like what?" I acted like I had no idea.

"You know! Like a cold bitch. That's not you. Not anymore. Not since Brittany came here", Quinn practically screamed into my face.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am. That's the real me", I tried.

"No, it's not. You're only you when you're with Brittany, I saw you. Don't even try." At least, Quinn stopped screaming and just whispered softly so only I could hear. And maybe Rachel who was sitting in her lap because there wasn't any space in the car left.

"I don't want her."

"What?!" I thought both of them were going to punch me in the face.

"No, no, you don't understand. Not like that", I tried to explain, "I don't wanna want her. Because I'm so fucking scared she'll leave and never come back."

"She's not Joe."

"I know, I know. Just, I don't think I could handle it", I admitted.

"Just give her a chance and you'll see", It was obvious Quinn wanted us to be together. Or she just didn't want us to fight. She was probably tired of it. Like everyone else. Like me.

"Oh, I don't know…"

Then I saw the look they gave me and I just couldn't fight them.

"Okay, but if it doesn't work out, I'm going to get both of your asses kicked", Quinn just rolled her eyes and Rachel just looked scared at Quinn. She whispered in her ear something like _don't worry_ and smiled softly. That seemed to make the brunette calm a little.

* * *

_**Back at Brittany's POV**_

"I'll just crash in our room, I'm really tired and I need sleep. When I wake up, I'll see what I'll do with Santana", I said to Quinn when we came back home and carried our bags into the house. When we arrived, nobody was there. I was kind of glad, because I didn't want our parents to look at us all fucked up and hangover. Quinn either.

"Okay, I'll come after you, but first I need to go to Rachel's because I left my swimsuit in her bag. I'll be back soon."

I walked up the stairs and just fell onto the bed, leaving the door open. I didn't even change out of my clothes, I just took off my shirt and shorts so I was only in my bra and panties. I couldn't care less. Quinn was my cousin and we were sleeping in the same bed for 2 months. She also became one of my best friends.

I turned my back to the door and stared into that picture of Quinn, Tina, Mike, Rachel, Sam and Santana. That was the first picture I saw when I walked into Quinn's room for the first time. I just couldn't sleep, although I was dead tired. Thoughts about Santana just kept popping into my mind. What should I do, what should I say? Should I talk to her or should I just write a letter saying _I'm sorry _and leave? I couldn't do that. I needed someone to talk to. I hoped Quinn would come home soon.

Just when I thought that, I heard steps coming into the room. Those steps were the same ones as I heard late at night and early in the morning when Quinn came back after sneaking somewhere out with Rachel.

Without even bothering to move because I was really tired and every inch of my body hurt, I just kept laying still.

Quinn hopped into the bed and scooted by my side. I could tell by how her hot breath was hitting my neck.

"Quinn! I need you. I really need to talk about Santana and you're the only one who really knows what to do."

I didn't get an answer so I just continued. She wasn't sleeping, her breathing wasn't steady. It was shallow and fast, like she ran or something.

"This may sound weird, but I think I love Santana. Like, actually love her. Not love hanging out with her and stuff. Really love her. Everything she is, everything she does, everything she says is perfect to me. I know it's been only two months, but I can't deny my feelings any longer."

When I started talking, I couldn't stop. I just hoped I wasn't that boring to Quinn.

"She's driving me mad, Quinn. I love everything about her, especially these little things. Like how her brown eyes get that crazy shine when she thinks about doing something rebellious, and her dimples when she smiles, the way she always checks her hair but always runs through it with her hand and leaves it all wavy and free. I'm sorry, I should stop. You probably don't want to listen to this", I apologized when I understood I was saying too much.

"No, no, continue", Her face was probably burried into the pillow so her voice was muffled.

Her approval encouraged me so I continued.

"I want to be with her so badly, but I'm afraid she doesn't want me. I get that she's still hurt because of Joe and I really wanna punch him in the face for doing that to her. I know you probably don't believe me, but I'd never do that to her. Yeah, things may be hard because of all of the distance, but I'd do anything and we'd someway figure it out. I could never leave her just hanging dry. I swear I mean it. All I need is a sign that she's willing to try and fight."

Soft lips pressed into my shoulder and I freezed.

* * *

A/N Yeah, I'm probably dead because all of you are going to kill me for being away for so long, but I just lost an interest and school was all over my head. Now I'm on vacation so I have all the time. Tv show hiatuses also make a lot of things easier.  
Review and tell me what do you think! :)


	17. In The Mourning, I'll Rise

My eyes went wide as a church door when I felt the softest touch on my shoulder. I also wanted someone to wake me up and tell me it was just a dream or just to be swallowed by earth. I couldn't even describe the level of embarrasment.

I shouldn't have done that. I should've turn around and be sure I was talking to Quinn, not someone else. But fuck that, I was so tired and every inch of my body was hurting so turning around would be quite hard and painful. I didn't want any more pain.

All I wanted was her. I know it may sound selfish, but I wanted her all by myself. I needed to know that only I could bring tears in her eyes from smiling too much from laughter, not by crying because of sadness. I wanted to be that one special person. The one that she loves.

But, now it's all ruined. She heard me blabbering about her and now she's going to be scared and probably won't talk to me till I don't come back home, hoping she wouldn't have to see me ever again.

It's not that I knew what would I say to her after we had a fight at the first place, but I was sure it wasn't like this.

To turn around or not to turn around? Well, I'll have to confront her sooner or later, it'd be better if I just did it now to put this torture to an end.

I turned around to face her.

"Listen, I…", I began to explain.

"I love you. Stop talking right now", Santana straddled my hips and attacked my face with kisses. The first one landed on my cheek, second on the corner of my mouth. Just when I thought she was going to kiss me on lips, she began doing the same thing, only on the other side of my face. Her hands were on my shoulders, pressing me firmly into the bed. Somehow like she was scared that I would ran off. I wasn't _that _crazy to do such thing.

"S-s-tna…" I tried to say something but her lips just kept peppering all over my face. Not that I was complaining.

"What? Do you have something to say?" A wild grin was spreading all over her face as she was staring right into my eyes.

"No-" A peck on the lips interrupted me, again.

"I love you, too", I managed to breath out between our kisses. It was more like a whisper, but it was clear. My voice didn't tremble even a bit. That was quite of a surprise.

And then, she kissed me like I was the only one that matters at that moment. The soft press of her warm lips on my own was everything I've been craving for. My fingers were finding a way in the long, silky hair, playing with her raven locks.

I could feel her relax, transferring her hands from my shoulder onto my neck, tracing with her thumb down my cheek and chin while our lips were brushing tenderly. I let my tongue glide over her lower lip, tasting her all the way. Chocolate and cherries. Definetely my favorite taste.

Her body melted completely in mine when she parted her lips, allowing my tongue to enter. Her warm breath hit my skin, causing goosebumps all over my body. My stomach tied in knots when her thigh pressed against my center. Suddenly, I was all hot.

She started kissing and sucking on my neck gently, and I swear I could see stars. It was such a turn-on. Her hand cupped my breast while her lips kept sliding down my neck. All of that was new to me, but I liked it very much. Like, _very._

When she'd lift up her body to get a little air, my body would immediately go looking after hers, going up till they connect again.

I put one of my hands under her t-shirt, lowering it down towards her butt, squeezing it tightly. A moan escaped her lips and it made me even more turned on than I was before.

Her fingers kept playing with the hem of my shorts, staying there a little longer than usually.

She threw me that look that I know so well, asking: "Is it okay?" and I nodded.

Her eyes were so pretty. Brown eyes were so underrated. She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

Just when her fingers found the way to my panties, a nervous laugh echoed the room: "Holy crap! I'm so sorry, I really should've knocked."

Everything happened so quick that Santana and I almost fell off the bed trying to act like nothing was happening.

"Quinn!" Santana screamed, throwing a pillow into the blonde.

"Sorry, lovebirds, I didn't think I would walk on you two. I thought Brittany was asleep."

"We weren't doing anything", Santana tried to laugh it off.

"Yeah, we were just… making up", I settled for that.

"I really like your idea of making up" Quinn admitted.

"We know you do, you should try it with Berry sometimes."

Before Quinn could answer, I joined in: "You think they don't try it? I bet they're just fighting over silly things so they could make up later."

The blonde's cheeks turned bright red. Santana and I just looked at each other, laughing like crazy.

"Very funny, but not true."

"Yeah, yeah", Santana said and I just waved with my hand.

"You know what? Rachel, you two and I should go on a double date together. Come on, it'll be fun. Ever since you Britt came here, Rachel and I've been planning dates for you and Santana. You don't have to worry about anything, we've alreaddy have everything in plan. All you've got to do is say yes", Quinn was persistent in persuading me and Santana.

"Fine. But only if we can tease you and Berry the whole night", Santana negotiated.

"Well, if that's the price we've got to pay, then let it be."

* * *

"Can't wait for tomorrow", I told Quinn I would walk Santana out, so her and I talked a bit before I opened the door.

"Me neither. I'm very excited. I wonder what will those two figure out. I don't even care if the date sucks, as long as I'm going with my girl", Santana playfully hit me on the shoulder.

"Your girl?" I grinned back.

"Yeah, you're mine. I will kick butts if someone tries to take you away from me."

"Oooh, can't wait", I laughed it off. The truth was, I was very happy at that moment. Santana just called me her girl. All I wanted to be was hers. Now I am, even if she's joking. It still meant a lot to me.

"You perve. See you tomorrow", I kissed her goodbye before she walked out in the night.

* * *

Told you I would be back soon! Are you excited for the next chapter? Because I am. Review and tell me what do you think! :D


End file.
